Pregnant Woman's Desire
by saniapatel22
Summary: Christian Grey is a computer guys that eases pregnant co-worker Anastasia steels' tension. My summary sucks but not my story..It's a very different story. *No cheating* LOTS OF LEMONS. It's a Three- chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with my second story. This is only three-chapter story. *** **NO CHEATING** **(HEA)…This is a very different story, read it to find out. I hope you guys like this one too. *MATURE READERS ONLY**

 ***LOTS OF LEMONS**

 **Please ignore my mistakes and let me know what you guys think. Please do Comment.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1**

Christian sat staring at his computer screen, trying to will the machine to complete the boot operation. The desktop showed up on the screen and he was just about to let out a whoop of triumph, when the screen turned that unmistakable bright blue and the machine shutdown.

"Pig fucking piece of shit!" he said, his hand sweeping out to destroy the carefully built stack of Mountain Dew cans. Outside his window the sky was black. How had that happened? He let out an exasperated sigh and looked at his watch. It was already 9:30 at night; he'd been at this for 6 hours. With an exasperated sigh he began banging his head on the desk where the tower of cans had recently stood.

"Um Christian, are you ok?" asked a voice from the doorway. Christian looked up in surprise, not knowing anyone else was in the office.

"Oh shit, Ana," he said, "you scared the heck out of me! I thought I was alone."

"Sorry, I had some work to do." She looked down and then flashed a meek smile. "Look I can tell you're not here at 9:30 because you enjoy the comfortable chair, so I know you must be having some major problem, but could you take a couple seconds and look at my system? My screen just got all funky."

Christian sighed again, this was typical. Every time he had an issue, or some deadline to meet, some stupid user or another had some "emergency" they needed fixed. Usually it was a missing photo of their cat, a favorite non-work related web site that wouldn't come up or a password they had forgotten for the umpteenth time. Things had been a lot easier around here before they had laid off the real IT techs and Christian had been christened the company's "computer guy", just because he knew how to boot his system up. Computers were a hobby for him, but he wasn't qualified to run a help desk. Not to mention that he had his own work to do.

Most of the issues people called him on were stupid shit, user induced problems that accompany unskilled users where ever they go. The dreaded ID10T error, he called it. But Ana was different. She was pretty computer savvy, and on the few times she did have to call him, it was usually something major that wasn't her fault.

"Sure," he said with a sigh, "it's not like I'm getting anywhere fast with this." He stood and started walking down the hall to Ana's office.

"What's wrong with your computer?" she asked.

"It's broken," he quipped back, parroting the most often given answer when he posed that question. This elicited a chuckle from Ana, because she knew how much that aggravated him. "No seriously, the damned thing is broken. The boss let his kid get on my computer while I was at lunch today and play some game he downloaded. By the time I got back the virus the little shit downloaded along with the game had eaten half my hard drive."

"Oh my god," said Ana genuinely shocked, "how bad is it?"

"It's bad," said Christian rolling his eyes. "I finally threw in the towel and tried to reformat the freaking thing. That was at 4:30. You can tell how well that worked out."

"Wow, you mean you couldn't even wipe the hard drive? You think the boot sector is destroyed? Maybe some physical damage to the drive itself?"

Christian blinked a couple times. He knew she was literate, but didn't know she knew anything technical about computers. "Yeah," he said slowly, "maybe so. Say, where'd you learn that anyway? I figured you'd be the kind of a girl who thinks a boot sector is the section of the local shoe store."

Ana slapped him on the arm and laughed. Christian always got along with Ana, and They often went out for drinks with other co-workers after work hours. Ana was 5'4" tall, fairly petite, with shoulder length Burnette hair and Beautiful Blue eyes, Ana was bit skinny for his tastes. That had all changed recently, as Ana was about 5 months pregnant. Her body had blossomed and the weight she had gained had filled her out in all the right places. Her ass had a smooth roundness that replaced the slightly flat rump she normally had, and her breasts had increased at least a cup size to a nice full B, or a small C. The most distinctive change had been in her face, where the added flesh had softened her features. Like all women carrying a child, her skin glowed with health, and Christian thought she had gone from pretty too hot as hell, despite the obvious swell of pregnancy in her belly. Of course, Christian had always found pregnant women attractive, a feeling that always made him feel a little perverted.

They entered Ana's office and the problem was obvious to Christian. Her screen was a swirl of discolored images. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "you didn't spill coffee or anything on this did you?"

"Very funny," said Ana, tapping her food and arching her eyebrows. "It's been doing this for a couple days, but before turning off the monitor and turning it back on seemed to fix it. This time though, it won't reset."

"A couple days? Why didn't you say something?"

"Come on Christian, I know how busy you are. I figured when you had time I'd mention it. I didn't think it would just go poof!"

Christian smiled at her consideration, something he wasn't used to around here. "Well, I'll tell you what, I'll go get you my monitor then I'll pick you up a new one tomorrow when I buy my new hard drive."

"No, no" said Ana, "it's not that big of a deal. I don't want to take your monitor."

"You mean the one plugged into my computer that doesn't work?" he said with a chuckle. "No stress, I need to get out of here anyway before I lose my mind."

"OK, go ahead. I have to run to the bathroom. Sorry, it's an hourly occurrence when you're pregnant."

Christian grabbed the flat panel off his desk and hooked it up in Ana's office. He rebooted the computer and launched a web browser to make sure it was working. As he started to type in a URL, the history popped in the name of a recently visited site, Prego's. Christian blinked a few times, surprised to see something like this pop up in Ana's history. He then decided it must just be his perverted thoughts playing tricks with him again and hit the enter key to bring up the site. What he got was a site called Preggo Sluts, which turned out to be exactly what he had imagined it to be in his dirty mind. Shocked he clicked on the members button and was surprised to see the computer already logged in.

He shook his head and looked at the screen again. Had Ana been surfing through porn sites at work? Opening up her History folder, he clicked a couple of the links in the site she had been to. Sure enough, all were hardcore pictures of pregnant women getting fucked by a series of big dicks. This was the kind of site he might visit when he was a teenager but Ana? At work? He was stunned.

"Christian!" said Ana behind him.

His mind raced as to how to explain what he was doing. He was instinctively embarrassed that he had been caught looking at such a site at work. Just as suddenly he realized that he wasn't the one getting caught, he was the one doing the catching! He turned to see Ana, her face flushed with embarrassment, her mouth slightly open as she tried to form an explanation.

"Hey Ana," he said teasingly, "I was testing out your monitor and some strange links started showing up, so I thought I should take a peek to see if someone might have tampered with your system. You wouldn't happen to know who's been visiting Preggo Sluts, would you?"

Ana turned crimson now. "Look Christian, I can explain..."

"Wow," said Christian, clicking another photo in the history, "I've found some porn on company computers before, but this is some hardcore stuff."

"Christian, it's not what you think," she stammered.

"Hey wait a minute," he said. "This file here is time stamped at 9:20 tonight. You mean this is why you were working late? You came and sweet talked me away from my desk, where I was actually working, so I could fix your computer so you could look at porn? Now that's ballsy!"

He was really only teasing, because he could have given two shits if she looked at porn at work or anywhere else, in fact it was kind of a turn on. His grin died though, when he looked up to see her fighting to hold back a wave of tears. Suddenly all teasing left and he stood up quickly.

"Ana," he stammered, "I'm sorry, I was only teasing you. Don't worry; I'm not going to rat you out or anything like that. I could give a shit what you look at. It's OK." He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. He was surprised when she flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest and clenching him tightly, bawling.

"I'm sorry Christian," she cried, "I don't usually do things like this. Please don't think I'm a bad person."

"What?" asked Christian shocked. He laughed lightly. "Think you're bad because you looked at porn? Oh come on, do you have any idea how many porn sites I've been too." Almost instantly he wished he hadn't said that, and felt himself blush a little too.

"Look," he continued, "I guess I just figured you for the last person in the office who'd have to look at porn here at work. I mean, I know you have a boyfriend and all, unless you are trying to hide the fact that you like porn from him. Although it's usually the guys that get nailed for porn, I don't think I've ever caught a girl before. Not that there's anything wrong with that, in my opinion. I could care less, like I said."

He paused. "I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry Ana, but don't cry. I don't mean to upset you; I was just teasing you."

Ana sniffed and looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry I fell apart like that. Normally it wouldn't matter, but I'm just really emotional lately. You know, pregnant."

Christian smiled and gave her a little hug. "It's all good. Although, I am surprised by your choice of web sites. Am I to assume this has something to do with your present condition."

Ana sat heavily in her chair, the sour look on her face returning. Christian groaned, "Fuck I'm sorry Ana. I guess I shouldn't have tried to tease you again. I'll lay off."

"No, no, it's not your fault," Ana said. She looked up at him shyly. "Look, I'm just wound a little tight. I suppose for keeping it quite, you deserve to tease me a little. And as far as my choice of sites goes, yes it does have something to do with my condition."

"I guess I can see that," Christian said matter-of-factly.

"Can I ask you something Christian?" said Ana coyly again.

"Sure," said Christian, not seeing the trap because he was too happy to see her stop crying.

"Do you like my choice of web sites?"

"Um," Christian stammered. "Oh what the hell, it's not like you're gonna call me a pervert for liking a site you liked. Yeah, sure, I like your choice of sites."

"See that's what I thought," said Ana indignantly. "There are all these sites out there, so there must be some guys who get off on screwing a pregnant chick."

"Huh?" said Chrisitian, once more confused.

"Look, I just had to see it for myself," she said. "And I'll admit that after checking them out, I kinda got addicted. I guess you always want what you can't have."

"What," said Chrisitian, looking at the screen, "sex with a guy with a 14 inch cock while bent over a motorcycle?"

"No," she said exasperatedly, "sex with any guy anywhere."

"Huh?" asked Chrisitian. He was confused. He knew she had a boyfriend, was she saying they weren't having sex? What was he an idiot?

"Nothing," Ana said quickly, "never mind. Look thanks for fixing my monitor. Sorry it wasn't for something important."

"No, no, no, wait a second," said Chrisitian. "Ana, are you trying to tell me your boyfriend won't make love to you?"

"What boyfriend?" asked Ana, disgustedly.

"Um, the one I met last summer at the company picnic? You know, the father of your child?" Chrisitian pointed at her swollen belly.

"Oh," said Ana as if having a revelation, "you mean the heartless cocksucker who got me knocked up? Yep, he's history, has been for months?"

"What?" exclaimed Chrisitian. "You mean he found out you were pregnant and split on you?

"Oh no," said Ana sarcastically, "he was fine with me being pregnant. No, this little bastard had another problem. You see he couldn't stand the thought of having sex with me knowing I was pregnant."

"Excuse me?" asked Chrisitian. "What a schmuck. So he left you because of that?"

"No, I kicked him out after I caught him cheating on me. You see, he wouldn't fuck me because he thought it was wrong, but felt it was ok to go fuck around on me. Guess he figured only one of us should stop having sex."

"Oh dear lord," said Chrisitian.

"And one can't exactly go trolling for men at the club with this," Ana stroked her swollen belly gently. "I can't even pick up a guy for a one night stand, so it's been a while since I've had any, um, relief. Shit after that I couldn't even bring myself to masturbate. I mean, it's hard to fantasize about a man touching you when you know they are all repulsed by you. So when I found these sites, well, I guess I started to believe that men did find pregnant women attractive. At least some small, slightly twisted, minority of men."

Christian's mind reeled as his mind built an image of Ana, her legs spread and propped up on her desk, skirt raised, fingers buried in her panties as she looked at the hardcore sites on her computer. Christian blinked and looked at her again. "Look Ana, that's bullshit. Most men believe that pregnant women are beautiful. The problem here is that one dickweed was looking for an excuse to fuck around on you, nothing more. And not being able to pick up a guy at the club is a matter of respect, not because you aren't beautiful. Guys at those clubs are trolling for a woman to be an object for sex, but a pregnant woman is an object of motherhood. Who's gonna disrespect their own momma?"

"Maybe you're right, but that still doesn't make it any easier." Ana looked up at him coyly again. Slowly she stood and took a couple steps toward him. "Tell me honestly, Christian, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Christian chuckled, "Ana I've always thought you were hot."

"OK," said Ana giggling, "Now compared to before I was pregnant."

"No question," said Christian, "you're twice as beautiful. I always thought you were a little skinny for my tastes, but being pregnant has filled you out in all the right places. You ass is rounder, your breasts are fuller, but mostly it's the softness to your face. And of course, you have that glow about you that all pregnant women do." He had said it instinctively, but now was wondering what the hell he was thinking. He should have just said yes and kept his mouth shut, but she had asked and he had just told her the truth.

Ana slowly crossed the distance between them, walking with such deliberate care that Christian couldn't take his eyes off her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He gave no resistance; still too lost in the moment to really analyze what he was doing. Her tongue played in his mouth as the slow, passionate kiss drown out all other sensation. They broke the kiss and Christian blinked his eyes, looking down at her.

"Christian," she said huskily, "if I asked you to prove what you said, if I asked you to take me right here, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Make love to me? Have sex with me? Fuck the shit out of me?" She kissed him again, this time hungrily, pleadingly. Chrisitian was swept away and he became conscious of the hard points of her nipples pushing into his chest.

"Look Ana, I don't know if you are thinking clearly about this."

"Christian, I'm not talking about marrying me or any of that bullshit. All I'm asking is for some relief. I need a man, bad. I've never been this horny and I know it being pregnant that's causing it. I need sex Christian, I need it bad. I want you Christian."

Christian had this sudden irrational feeling that he was about to be used. "So you just want me to be an object of relief, eh?" He winced as soon as he said it. What a dumbshit, he though.

Ana just smiled and kissed him softly. "Look Christian, I can't help it, you don't know how degrading this has all been for me. Do you know what it's like to be made to feel like you are ugly and undesirable? To not think you are attractive to anyone?"

"Ana," started Christian with a chuckle, "you just described my entire high school career."

Ana laughed. "Look Christian, I'm sure you know what all that pent up sexual frustration feels like. Well, double it, because that's what being pregnant does to every emotion. Even if I could go trolling for some guy at the club, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even as horny as I am, I want it to be with someone I can trust. I've always been attracted to you, but I never would have come on to you, not until now. The way you've treated me, the things you said tonight, if that's truly how you feel, then I know I can trust you. I know that you'll understand what I mean, what I need, when I look deep into your eyes and say fuck the shit out of me."

"A horny hot chick whose ass I've been staring at for 2 years wants me to fuck her and the only problem is that she pregnant?" chuckled Chrisitian. "How can I say no to something like that?" They kissed again, passionately and Chrisitian let his hands slide down to caress her ass. Ana stopped him.

"Wait, not here though."

"Why not?" asked Chrisitian playfully. "There's no one here but us."

Ana laughed. "Because my back won't take the desk. Pregnant, remember?"

"OK, fine. My place then," said Chrisitian. "I'm only three blocks away."

They quickly shut down their systems and nearly ran to Chrisitian's apartment. They were barely in the door when Ana started to strip off his clothes.

"Hey wait a minute," said Chrisitian. "What ever happened to romance? You aren't even gonna buy me dinner first?"

"Look I promise we'll cuddle afterwards," said Ana breathlessly, fumbling with his pants, "and if you make me cum really hard I'll buy you a Big Mac later."

"I'll tell you what," said Chrisitian stopping her busy hands, "how about I sit here on the couch while you stand over there and take off your clothes. Slowly."

"But..."

"Come on Ana, humor me. I think pregnant women are extremely sexy. I've been on a site like you were looking at or two in my day and I find the changes a woman's body goes through during pregnancy to be very erotic."

He could see Ana's mind working, her self-consciousness playing havoc with her emotions. She was still embarrassed by her body. "I have a confession, too," he said, "I've been undressing you with my mind for the last four months, imagining these changes. I want to see your gorgeous body just as it is now. I have always liked you Ana but I knew that you had a boyfriend."

"Really?" she asked playfully.

"Yes and Do it baby, and I'll make sure you cum at least twice."

With that he plopped down on the sofa, clad now only in his boxer shorts, and motioned for her to stand in the center of the room. All giggling gone, Ana started to remove her clothing, her eyes ablaze with lust. It wasn't a strip tease, she was too wound up for that, but Chrisitian gave her points for trying to control herself.

She kicked off her shoes, and with shaking hands, unbuttoned her jeans. She then reached up and pulled the thin turtle neck up and over her head. Chrisitian licked his lips as he saw the purple bra, her swollen tits spilling out as if to escape. He locked eyes with Ana and smiled. Taking it as a cue that he liked what he saw, she reached back and unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor revealing her heavy breasts, definitely a size C now. They sagged just a bit under their newfound weight. Each breast was capped with a coffee colored areola, the size of a silver dollar. Her nipples were hard and stuck out at least a half inch. Ana reached up and cupped her tits, squeezing them and closing her eyes. A little dribble of milk oozed from the right breast.

"Sorry," said Ana looking embarrassed. "I just started lactating a couple days ago. Nothing big though." She was apparently afraid this would turn him off.

"Mmm," he said licking his lips, "I can't wait to taste them."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The fire flared in her eyes, and Christian would have bet she'd just creamed her panties. Looking into his eyes, she licked the dribbled milk off her fingers, and then slid her hands down her body to the flaps of her unbuttoned jeans. "You mentioned staring at my ass, right?" she asked.

She turned around and slid the jean over her ass and down her shapely legs, bending at the waist. Christian just stared at her full ass before him, it's cheeks separated like two perfect hemispheres by a thin strip of purple fabric of the thong she wore. He could also clearly see the outline of her puffy lips encased in the purple fabric, which was completely soaked.

Reaching up, Ana hooked her fingers under the waist band of the thong and slid it down. She stepped out of the jeans and the thong, and stood, bent at the waist, her legs spread, giving him a perfect few of her ass and pussy. He was enthralled. Her ass was smooth and staring him in the face was a tight caramel colored rosebud of her asshole. Just below he saw the swollen mound of her pussy. Her lips were darkened and distended, both from her pregnancy and her arousal. They hung just slightly apart, yet closed too tight for him so see the entrance to her vagina. Her mound was smooth, much too smooth for any razor, so it must have been a wax job. Too soon for his taste, she straightened and turned back toward him. He saw then the dark triangle of hair above her pussy, thick and silky, raven as the hair on her head. The triangle pointed straight to the swollen nub of her clit, peaking out of its hood as if begging attention.

"Well?" asked Ana.

"Ana you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. Truthfully, no bullshit. I may make you come twice before I even let you see my dick."

"Yeah whatever," she said. She walked over and straddled his waist, struggling due to her distended stomach. Finally situated she began to grind her pussy against the bulge in his boxers. "Oh yeah, this will do nicely."

Christian smiled. He wasn't packing a big tool, but he was a little bigger than average he supposed. Seven to seven and a half inches, not too big, not too small. He'd certainly never had any complaints.

Christian 's hands slid up her silky thighs to caress her ass as their mouths met once more in a passionate kiss. He firmly squeezed her round cheeks, thinking how perfect they felt under his hands. Slowly he slid his hands up her back, eliciting a low moan from Ana, who began to slowly grind her hips back and forth in his lap. He brought his hands around and cupped a full breast in each hand, instinctively being gentle with them. He didn't know how he knew it, but he had heard somewhere that women's breasts were extremely tender during pregnancy. Tender and sensitive.

Smiling at that last thought he broke the kiss with Ana and began kissing her throat. As he slowly kissed further and further down her chest, he began to make small circular motions with his open hands, his palms lightly pressed against her huge, taunt nipples. Ana threw her head back and sighed, arching her back to create more pressure against his caressing palms. When his kisses reach her ample cleavage, Christian felt Ana's finger twine into his hair, pulling him to her as her arms pushed her breast together around his face. Christian began to more firmly lick and suck the sides of her breast, making his way down her cleavage, and finally to the front of her breasts. He kissed and licked every inch of her ample tits, carefully avoiding any contact with her nipples, his tongues just barely breeching the dark boundaries of her areolas.

Ana's breathing quickened and Christian looked up to see a fire burning in her eyes. It was as if she didn't know what to say, dying to ask him to attack her nipples, but so relishing the torture that she didn't want it to stop. Christian looked into her eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. This small act brought another moan to Ana's lips and she clenched his hair tightly in her hands. Christian lightly licked her right nipple, causing Ana to sigh in relief. Obviously his tormenting had achieved the desired result.

He began to lightly swirl his tongue around her huge distended nipple, gradually increasing his pace and pressure. Ana's breathing increased along with his pace. He switched nipples and gave the left the same treatment. He switched back and forth until he had her nearly panting in excitement. Finally, he locked his mouth over her right nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Ana's back arched and she gasped, clenching his head firmly to her breast as if to force the nipple deeper into his sucking kiss. Still worried about hurting her, he continued to gently suck and tongue lash her nipple as his other hand lightly caressed her other breast.

"Harder," she said breathlessly, but the sound was muffled by her hands wrapped around his head.

"I'm sorry," Christian said, "what was that?"

"I said harder," Ana spat back lustily. "Suck harder."

"OK, ok," said Christian chuckling and flicking his tongue out to lightly brush her swollen nipple. "I just know how sensitive they must be and I didn't want to hurt you."

"It goes both ways," she said. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if something hurts."

With that, Christian clamped his mouth back onto her nipple and began sucking hard. His other hand reached up and cupped her left breast, squeezing it more firmly, his fingers locking on the swollen nipple. Ana let out another gasp and one hand left his hair to cover his hand on her breast, squeezing it even harder, crushing his hand into her soft flesh.

"Oh fuck yeah," she said breathlessly. Christian looked up and saw the fire, the ecstasy in her eyes. It was then that he felt the first dribble of warm milk flow across his tongue. The taste was sweet, with just a hint of a salty after taste, and not at all unpleasant. He sucked hard again and squeezed her tits firmly and was rewarded by another slight trickle, which he greedily lapped from the nipple. He started to suck even harder, struggling to get the few precious drops of nectar which her breasts had only just begun to manufacture. He sucked them dry in only a few seconds and then realized that Ana was in a frenzy. He had been so lost in the wondrous sensation of drawing milk from her breasts that he had not noticed the effect his attack had on Ana. She was gasping for breath, eyes closed and head thrown back. While he was focused on her right breast, her left had was cupping and massaging her left, harshly pinching and rolling the distended nipple.

He latched back on to her with his mouth and started to suck hard once more. Taking a hint from the rough treatment she had been giving herself, he slid his hand up to replace hers and began to pinch the nipple, not twisting, but firmly rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god," Ana cried out and clasped his hand to her breast once more, "yeah just like that. Oh fuck Christian, I think I'm gonna cum"

Christian switched nipples again and intensified his sucking even more. Ana's hands lifted and she ran them through her silky raven hair, placing them behind her head and she started to buck, her back arches, in total supplication to Christian 's ministrations. Christian began to gently nip at her nipples with his teeth as he sucked; an action which seemingly put her over the edge.

Ana ground her pelvis her into his lap as she started to cum. With a cry that Christian was sure set dogs barking all across the neighborhood, Ana let the orgasm rip through her body, taking complete control of her as it exploded from deep within her. It was an orgasm that masturbation could never have achieved. It was the orgasm that can only come from someone whose whole being is focused on making their lover's experience pleasure of the highest magnitude. Ana felt like she would faint.

When she had finished, Christian backed off to let her catch her breath. She collapsed against his chest with her head against his shoulder and lay there panting as he gently ran his hands up and down her back, caressing her supple ass, and smooth thighs. Christian became aware that his boxers were absolutely soaked and wondered for a minute if she had lost control of her bladder, as she had mentioned that being a side effect of the pregnancy. Finally, she sat up and looked into his eyes, the afterglow shining on her face.

"Oh my god Christian," she said giggling, "I've never came like that before. Shit, you didn't even touch my pussy. How'd you do that to me?"

"Must been all that pent up frustration, "said Christian, smiling.

"Shit if that's all it takes I'll go celibate for another 5 months!"

"That would be a shame to have to do that," quipped Christian. "Now that the frustration's gone, maybe I should make you cum again and see if it is just the lack of sex."

"Aw, "she said, "a scientific approach. Well, who am I to stand in the way of scientific research."

They kissed passionately, their tongues fencing deep in each other's mouths. Ana reached down between them and garbed his cock through the sodden boxer shorts. "Oh shit Christian," said chuckling, "I 'm sorry about that. One of the subtle changes to my body. It seems that when I cum I really cum. Every time I have an orgasm or even get excited, I just get literally dripping wet."

"Oh is that what it is," said Christian with all seriousness, "I thought maybe you lost control of your bladder. With the pregnancy and all. I was trying to figure out how to ask without making you self-conscious about it and decided to just say forget it."

Ana started laughing. "OK, let me get this straight. You thought the pregnant lady just had an orgasm and thanked you by pissing all over you, and you decided to just let it go so you wouldn't hurt her feelings?"

"Well," said Christian sheepishly, "yeah I guess something like that."

"Oh Christian, you are the sweetest." Ana leaned over and kissed him again, slowly and teasingly this time. "You do realize I'm going rip you apart right?"

"Bring it on, I can take it." Christian grinned up and her in challenge, then her words hit him. "Wait a minute. You said every time you have an orgasm. I thought you hadn't had sex in months!"

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I haven't had an orgasm." Christian stared at her dumbly, and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Christian, come on, you caught me looking at porn sites on my work computer. What do you do when you look at porn? Well, I do masturbate you know."

"I thought you said you couldn't even bring yourself to masturbate?"

"Well I couldn't," she said, "not for months. But when I found those sites a few weeks ago, I started again. Let's just say it stripped off some of my inhibitions."

"And that doesn't help?" asked Christian.

"Oh, it takes the edge off," she said, "but it's not the same as being with a living breathing lover. Shit I masturbate two, three times a day lately. I even went out and bought a vibrator. No good. I think it's just that my sex drive is so high. I find how wet I get to be a huge turn on, so here I am, fantasizing, fingering myself until I fucking explode, and then when I come down I feel the sopping wetness all over my fingers and thighs and I'm instantly turned on again. Christian? Christian, are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Christian distractedly. "Just painting a mental movie. Can you say that again please?"

"No," she said lustily, "but if you are a good boy, maybe I'll let you watch it for real. But not tonight. Tonight I need what's inside these boxers I just drenched." With that she reached down and started to slide his boxers off his thighs.

"Uh-uh," he said, "I told you I was going make you cum twice before you got to see my dick!" With that he pushed her back on the sofa and slid his hands up her thighs.

Gently he pushed her knees apart, guiding her as she willingly opened herself to him. One foot fell to rest on the floor and he lifted the other up over the back of the sofa. He gazed down at her beautiful bare pussy. Her lips were this and swollen, almost purple now, and they were gaping open now to reveal the hot pink folds of her inner lips. Her smooth mound and upper thighs glistened with her wetness. The cool air caressed her pussy and caused a shiver to pass through her, causing her muscles to tighten. As they did, a single droplet of pussy juice squeezed forth and rolled from her vagina and down to rest on the tight puckered hole below. It was the sexiest thing Christian had ever seen.

He reached out a single finger and slid it up her gaping slit, caressing her inner folds and dragging it across the large hardened nub of her clit, which was protruding well out from its hood. He brought the coated finger to his lips and sucked the sweet juice form it. He marveled in the tangy sweet taste. He wasn't sure what he had expected, what with Ana being pregnant and all, but Ana just smelled and tasted normal. Normal and delicious.

He thought to himself that he was likely to drown, but he didn't care. He bent and planted his face firmly in the cleft of her thighs. His tongue traveled up her slit, scooping out the sweet nectar. He played his tongue back and forth across the swollen lips of her pussy, sucking each one into his mouth and nibbling on them as he went. He licked her smooth mound clean of juices and finally buried his tongue as deeply into her hole as it would go.

Ana gasp and grabbed his head, crushing him into her pussy, trying to get his squirming tongue deeper inside. Christian gasped for air but kept fucking her with his tongue. Finally, she let go of his hair, as if realizing she was suffocating him. Christian firmly ran his tongue over her entire pussy. Finally he slide his hands under her to cup her round ass cheeks, massaging them as he licked her mound. Her hips began to gyrate and she started to moan wildly. When Christian began to flick her clit with his tongue, she started clenching her ass convulsively.

"Oh yeah Christian," she moaned, "oh fuck I like that baby. Faster!"

Christian licked her clit as fast as he could and looked up to see her gazing down at him, eyes ablaze with lust. She roughly squeezed her tits, rolling her nipples again and licking her lips. "Christian do you have any idea how sexy you look down there licking my pussy, my juice dripping off your face?"

"Sexy enough to be on a porn site?" Christian asked wryly. Before she could answer he clamped his mouth over her clit and sucked it hard into his mouth.

"Oh Fuck yeah!" screamed Ana. "Don't stop Christian, don't stop. Please don't stop!" With another canine waking scream, Ana came again. Christian opened his mouth wider and sucked her lips into his mouth along with her clit and let his tongue dance over everything. Ana's thighs clamped down around his head and her legs crossed behind him to hold him in place as she rode his tongue through a seemingly endless orgasm. When she finally released him, Christian collapsed, completely drained and oxygen deprived. He lay there, his face and chest covered in her juices. He had never been with a woman who came so much. Ana dripped like a water faucet. He looked up at her as she laid back on the sofa, catching her breasts, her hands lightly caressing her tits.

"Fuck, Christian ," said Ana breathlessly, "After my roommate in college I swore no one would ever eat pussy as good as her. You just blew her out of the water."

"What?" said Christian shocked.

Ana giggled. "Come on Christian, ever girl has her one experimental lesbian experience in college. It just happens that my roommate was a pro, that's all. It was ok, but it never really did it for me. I like dick too much."

Christian laughed and shook his head. "I'm going wake up and this is all going have been a dream right? I fell asleep at work again!"

Ana laughed and looked up. She saw his face and started giggling again.

"What?" asked Christian.

"Your face," she said, still giggling. "You are absolutely covered in pussy juice."

"Well now I know what those girls in the pornos feel like getting those big facials, eh?"

Ana laughed heartily. "Oh Christian, I'm sorry. I hope that doesn't gross you out. I guess like I said, I find it sexy, how wet I get. And the fact that you are absolutely drenched in my juices and just kept on going just shows how much you wanted to please me." She reached out a hand and caressed his face.

"Well what can I say," said Christian shrugging, "I love eating pussy just about as much as your old roommate. Especially when it tastes as good as yours. Anyway, let me go get cleaned up." With that he started to rise.

"Wait!" said Ana. Reaching out she pulled him to her into a deep kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth, licking his lips, and her lips sucking the juices from his chin.

"Mmm," Ana sighed, "you're right. Sweet and tangy. I love the taste. You know sometimes when I masturbate I'll taste myself and imagine I'm back with Claire, my roommate."

"Oh God, I gotta go get cleaned up and get back here quick before I pop without you even touching me!" With that he ran to the bathroom and washed the proliferation of juices from his face and chest. He returned to find Ana stretched out on the bed of the studio apartment, softly caressing her pregnant belly and supple breasts. It was a intensely erotic and beautiful sight.

See him she sat up on her elbows. "OK," she said, "I came twice, now can I see your dick? Please?" Christian melted as Ana flashed him a pouting look, and then slowly licked her lips.

Christian lowly dropped his boxers to the floor and stood at the end of the bed, his cock rigidly standing erect. Ana leaned forward and crawled the length of the bed until she knelt at the end on her hands and knees, her face inches from his cock. Smiling at him naughtily she leaned forward and took him into her mouth.

Christian sighed as her lips glided over the head of his cock. Ana backed off and slowly licked around the head of his swollen cock. Ana then looked into his eyes and licked her lips, drooling obscenely and spreading the saliva around her pink lips with her tongue. She then closed her eyes and placed her lips against his cock. Pursing her lips tightly and fought to keep her mouth closed as she forced his hard cock past her lips, the saliva making them slid firmly and easily over his cock. She kept the pressure firm and began to fuck him with her tight mouth.

"Oh godd, Ana!" Christian was struggling to control himself. "Ana, you have to stop or I'm gonna blow right now."

Ana pulled him her mouth and smiled. "Oh I that's just fine with me. Come on baby," she said coaxingly, "I came in your mouth, now you come in mine." With that she pursed her lips and forced his cock back into her mouth.

She resumed her sucking, keeping her wet lips tight and working the head of his cock with her tongue on every thrust. Faster and faster the fuck him with her mouth, her right hand gently squeezing his balls. Christian 's head swam in ecstasy and he grabbed a handful of her hair to keep his balance. He looked down and saw Ana staring up at him. The lust in her eyes combined with the sight of his cock invading her beautiful mouth was too much for him. He came with a blast that nearly buckled his knees. Ana closed her eyes and moaned around his cock, sucking every last drop from him.

"Oh fuck Ana. That was the most amazing blowjob I've ever had."

Ana licked her bright pink lips and smiled up at him. "That was yummy. Wow, I can't believe how much you came!"

Christian laughed. "Well, its been a while for me too. Not to mention how fucking hot you are."

Ana giggled. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met."

"Come here," said Christian. He pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply. He could still taste the residual saltiness of his seed on her lips, but he could have cared less. She fell into his arms in a total surrender that was more than compensation.

"Now," she said, "I want you in me. Deep in me."

Christian laughed. "First of all, I'm not going get very deep with this thing."

"Deep enough," Ana said huskily. "Don't let the internet site fool you. I'm perfectly happy with what you're packing."

 **Thank you all for lovely comments. I hope you guys like this chapter too. Please do share your thoughts. I will post last chapter tomorrow. Till next time.**

 **xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"OK, well second, how am I supposed to get right back into the saddle after what you just did to me?"

Ana backed off and raised up on her knees. "I think I can figure out something." She then slowly slid her hand down her body and between her legs. "Oh Christian, making you cum has gotten me so fucking wet. Do you want to feel how wet I am?"

Christian smiled and mounted the bed, climbing to ward her until they knelt face to face. He slowly moved his hand up her damp thighs toward her sopping pussy, but Ana slapped his hand away. "That's not what I meant. Like this. Watch."

Ana leaned back and spread her legs so Christian could see her plunging two fingers deep into her pussy. Her wet lips made an obscene squishing sound as she slowly plunged her pussy a few times, then begun to slowly to rub her pussy with her whole palm. Christian felt his semi hard cock twitch and was surprised that she was actually getting him to respond only minutes after blowing a load. What she did next though surprised him.

Ana straightened up and brought her hand up between them. It was glistening with her thick, wet juices. "Christian, see how wet I am?" With that she reached down with her pussy juice covered hand and grasped his flaccid cock and began to slowly stroke him back to life. Christian had never seen or felt anything like it and it was undeniably one of the most erotic and nasty things any woman had ever done to him. His cock flared almost instantly back to life. "Oh yeah," said Ana sexily, "I thought you'd like that. Now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"Ana," said Christian with a chuckle, "you are one of the sexiest bitches I have ever been with. Are you always this, um..."

"This much of a slut?" asked Ana coyly.

"Well, I don't think you're a slut," he said quickly, "just a acting slutty and you are mine now".

Ana giggled and squeezed his cock harder. "Yeah that about sums it up. The answer is no, I'm not normally this much of a slut and I don't normally act this slutty. But when I get really really horny, I tend to get a little nasty. What can I say, I'm horny as hell, you've already made me cum twice and we hooked up over a round of internet porn, I figured it was safe for me to be a little slutty tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," chuckled Christian. "A lady in the street and a slut in the bedroom? Sounds about the way it should be to me."

"Good," said Ana kissing him lightly. "So now that we have that settled, are you going to fuck me or what?"

Christian kissed her passionately and slid his hand down between Ana's legs. He slowly slid a finger over her engorged and sopping clit. Sliding his hand lower he slid a finger between her thick pussy lips. She was so hot and wet that it felt as though they were floating in hot oil. He easily slid a finger into her hot folds and gently probed her pussy before adding another finger and probing deeper. Ana moaned into his mouth. Finally she released his now steel hard prick and lay back, her legs spread, and started caressing her breasts.

"Take me. Now," she commanded. Christian slid forward between her spread knees and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him forward.

"Wait," said Christian. He reached up and grabbed a pillow then pushed it under her lower back. "You'll be more comfortable this way."

"You're not chickening out on me are you?" asked Ana in exasperation.

"Huh?"

"Well you sure seem scared to actually stick it in," she said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Look," said Christian, "I'm just trying to make you comfortable."

Ana laughed. "Shit I'm just teasing baby. Now come her and give mommy that dick she needs so bad."

Christian looked down into her lusty eyes and slid forward. The pillow canted her pussy up toward him at the perfect level. He lifted her legs until her knees were on his shoulders, thighs spread a bit wider to accommodate her pregnant belly. He looked into her lusty eyes as he moved his hard cock to site between her hot lips which opened readily to accommodate him. With a slow thrust forward he entered her, smoothly and slowly. Ana was so wet that his cock slid home easily until he was buried into her to the hilt.

She let out a moan as he filled her pussy with his cock. He stayed still for a moment, reveling in the warmth, bordering on hotness, of her inner folds. He began to move in and out of her, surprised at the tightness of her, given the massive amount of lubricant she was producing. Still her body enveloped him firmly, yet offered no resistance as he moved slowly in and out of her. Ana looked up at him with fiery eyes, her mouth slightly parted.

"How's that baby?" Christian asked gently as he pumped slowly into her and caressed her thighs.

"Oh god, Christian" she said. "You know a minute ago I wanted you to fuck me like an animal, but this is so much better. I've missed this so much."

"Better than your vibrator?"

"Oh now comparison. My vibrator is just cold plastic. I can feel the heat of your cock inside me, the way it throbs. Umm... Delicious."

Christian smiled. She might be saying this just to turn him on, but he could have given two shits. He loved it. "I love a woman who talks dirty in bed."

Ana blushed. "There again, I'm not always like this. Usually I just moan a lot, but like I said, I want to be a little slutty tonight."

Christian increased his pace just a bit and smiled at the wet squishing sound Ana's pussy made with each thrust. "Ana you are so fucking wet."

"Sorry Christian, I can't help it. I hope we don't ruin your bedding."

"Fuck the bedding Ana, I think it's completely fucking sexy. It's like your body is opening up completely to me saying 'come on in." It's amazing."

Ana threw him a look of relief. "I'm really glad, I was worried about that more than anything else. I think it's one of the reasons Mike wouldn't touch me."

"What? Because your pussy got too wet?"

"Well, I know he certainly wouldn't go down on me. And every time he'd finger me he'd get this look on his face like he was trying to hide his repulsion."

Christian shook his head. Was she really talking about this now? He had his cock buried into her to the hilt and she was still worrying about why her boyfriend rejected her? Christian went from momentary anger, to understanding at just how much the whole thing had hurt her. And why not? She was carrying his child, not by accident if he remembered correctly, but by choice. Then the dick had quit making love to her because her pussy got too wet? He could see how that could really scar her self-esteem. Well he could fix that. He began to pump into her a little faster and Ana's eyes flared as if snapping back into the moment.

"So let me get this straight, he wouldn't go down on you because that hot pussy of your gets dripping wet like a fountain of molten sex?" Christian asked lustily.

The description of her pussy had the desired effect. Ana looked back at him and smile. "Well who could blame him," she said, "I mean it is unnatural." He could tell she loved the compliments and was seeking another. He would oblige.

"Unnatural? How so? Just because your body's chemistry is a little off and you are producing more of that wonderful feminine nectar than usual?"

"Yeah, but I can understand," she said, trying to be coy but starting to succumb to the ever increasing pace of his thrusting. "Who'd want to put their face down there?"

"Well," said Christian, "I did, remember?"

"Yeah but you were just being nice, trying to make me feel better."

"No," said Christian, "I loved it. I loved lapping at your pussy, loved the feel of my tongue sliding over that hard little clit of yours. I loved the way your juices ran over my face, it was like being completely inside of you. I loved the sweet, tart flavor of it."

"Really?" asked Ana, her breathing ragged. She was obviously playing along and getting very turned on.

"Absolutely, baby," aid Christian. "And I'll prove it."

With one quick motion Christian pulled out of her and slid down her body to bury his tongue deep in her exposed and open pussy.

"What the fuck?" squealed Ana.

"I'm proving to you how much I loved eating your pussy," said Christian, his voice muffled by her slick folds.

Hands behind her knees, he pinned her legs up and apart and attacked her dripping cunt with a ferocity he had not displayed the first time he had went down on her. He licked and suck he very swollen lips into his mouth, gently chewing on them as he sucked. Ana began to buck underneath him and grabbed the back of his head. In seconds she exploded, Cumming loudly and harder than she had yet, her body wracking with spasm. Christian continued to gently lick her until she caught her breath.

"Satisfied now?" asked Christian.

"Not hardly," said Ana huskily.

"I mean about the fact that your ex was a schmuck? Wouldn't go down on you because your pussy got too wet," Christian said sarcastically. "Fuck if I could figure out a way to bottle that stuff do you know how much money we'd make on the internet? Ana I could drown in that pussy of yours and die a happy, happy man."

Ana giggled. "OK, ok sorry I brought it up. It's just something that's really bothered me."

"That was obvious. That's why I felt the need to just dive right in and let you know that I did that because I wanted to, not because I felt obligate."

"Well thank you," said Ana sweetly. She sat up to face him. "Now while you are still in a generous mood, kiss me, then I'm going tear you apart."

They kissed intensely and passionately. "Fuck I do taste good, don't I?" said Ana a little surprised. "So since I'm playing the slut role tonight, does this turn you on?" Ana then proceeded to lick Christian's lips, then his chin, his cheeks and down his neck. Slowly she cleaned the remains of her juices from his face, moaning and smacking her lips at the sweet taste.

"Um, yeah," was all Christian could say. What little slack had appeared in his cock was quickly taken up as he began to throb again.

"Now lay back," she said and pushed him onto the bed. "My turn to be in charge."

Christian smiled as she straddled his waist, reaching between them to position his cock at the opening of her vagina. She pushed back and took him to the hilt in one smooth motion. They both moaned at the hot pleasure of their joining. Ana was sitting straight up, his cock buried deep inside of her. She began to lift herself a few inches before dropping her gravid body back onto his cock, impaling herself hard. Christian reached up and cupped her tits, firmly squeezing them. Ana leaned into his hands and brought her own right hand around, trying to rub her clit. As she leaned forward though, her distended belly forced her hips up causing him to pop out of her. With a little cry of exasperation, she planted him back where he belonged. Once more, leaning forward, his dick popped out.

"Well shit," said Ana, frustrated. "There's no way this will work. Damn it I wanted to see you as you cum too."

"Well we can always go back to the good old Missionary position."

"Uh-uh," said Ana slightly embarrassed. "It was hurting my back."

Christian chuckled and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Okay, so what's the plan then? Doggy style? I certainly wouldn't mind looking at that fine ass of yours without clothing for a while."

"What a nasty little man you are," said Ana teasingly. "Good idea, but I want to be in control."

With that Ana turned around so that she was straddling him facing his feet. Christian had a full view of her now gaping pussy and smooth round ass.

"You have an absolutely gorgeous ass, Ana."

"Thank you Christian, I'm glad you like it."

Ana worked his cock slowly into her pussy. Christian could only stare, laying back and enjoying the show. Finally, Ana let out a guttural growl. "Fuck this I can't take it anymore. Hang on Christian."

With that Ana bent further forward, causing his cock to wedge against the back wall of her pussy and she started slamming back into him with ferocity. She began to fuck him at a furious pace, pounding his cock into her cunt with an animalistic quality. He felt her reach down and grab his balls, which were soaked in her juices, and start to rub them against her engorged clit.

Christian marveled as he watched his cock slide into her pussy. As she moved up and down her dark pussy lips clung to his cock like a sucking mouth. Already her wetness had soaked their bodies, and her ass glistened as if coated in oil. Christian placed his hands on her cheeks and caressed them, doing what he had desired to do for so long. He grabbed her hips and started to pull her back harder into him, helping her along.

"Oh fuck Christian, your cock is perfect! Fuck me hard baby."

"Ana, I think it's you who's doing the fucking, not that I mind. Godd I love the way your pussy looks, almost like it's sucking my cock." Christian looked once more at the erotic sight. His eyes were once more drawn to the tight caramel colored rosebud of her asshole. I glistened with her juices and he couldn't resist slowly running a finger across it and down her crack.

As soon as his finger crossed her hole her back arched and she squealed. "Holy shit, Christian! Do that again!"

Christian smiled and brought his thumb up over her wet asshole. Slowly, gently he started to make little circles with his thumb, not trying to enter her, just caressing. Her crack was soaked with her juices and his thumb slid easily over the wrinkled pucker. Her asshole started to spasm in response to his light touch. Ana started to moan and started fucking him even faster.

"Oh god, Oh fuck. Yeah Christian just like that. Oh fuck I'm cumming again!" With that Christian could feel Ana's pussy start to contract around his cock. The combination of all the visual stimulation was becoming too much. He had to cum too.

"Me too, Ana." He paused, not wanting to spoil the mood, but wanting to be courteous. 'Um, where do you want me to...

"Oh fuck Christian, in me! Cum inside me. Please, cum in me. Oh god!" Ana's body started to twitch as the orgasm hit her full force. Christian held on to her hips for dear life as he tried to ride out the orgasm.

Suddenly he exploded inside of her, adding his own molten seed to the already fiery pool of wetness that was her pussy. He arched his back to push deeper into her as he let go with three convulsive blasts of seed. Ana never paused for a second, continuing to fuck him hard as she came. Christian's orgasm subsided and he lay back, only to realize that Ana was still hard at work, still twitching and still screaming his name.

"Oh Christian! Oh fuck!"

"Holy shit," was all Christian could think of to say. She'd been coming for a good 20-30 seconds already and was showing no signs of stopping. Christian then realized that his cock wasn't getting any softer. He looked down to see his cock still engorged and sliding between those wet lips. With every thrust, tendrils of his milky cum shot forth from her pussy, coating his cock and her mound with a creamy mixture of their juices. A fire started in him again, and he realized he wasn't done yet.

"Yeah Ana," he said, encouraging her, "keep coming for me."

"Oh Christian," she moaned, "yes! Fuck me harder baby. Fuck me harder."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry baby, you won't hurt me."

With that Christian forced his way out from under her. Ana let out a cry of despair which he silenced with a quick fingering of her clit. "Don't move!" he commanded. With that he positioned himself behind her and pulled her hips up to meet his. Kneeling behind her he entered her from behind in a single thrust and picked up right where they had left off.

"Oh fuck yeah!" screamed Ana. "Harder baby, faster! Please!"

She laid her chest down on the bed and arched her back, giving herself full to him. Christian rose higher for a better angle and started pistoning down into her cunt from behind as fast as he could. Pussy juice and cum splattered with every thrust, making her sopping thighs a gooey mess. She snaked a hand back between her legs and started to frig her clit. He brought his thumb back to rub her tight little asshole, and action which started her squealing again.

"Oh fuck Christian I'm cumming again!"

Christian pounded her pussy until her pussy started to clench spasmodically around his cock. He rubbed her asshole harder and started her screaming again. He couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to have his cock inside that hat tight little butthole of hers. The thought was too much, pushing him over the edge again. Unable to resist himself, he pulled his cock from her pussy and shot his load all over her luscious ass.

"Yeah baby," Ana moaned as she felt the first drops splash across her ass cheeks. "Cum all over my pretty ass. Come on baby, shoot it right on my tight little asshole."

The comment brought an immediate response from Christian and his cock jerked as if on command, tossing a blob of cum that hit at the top of her crack and ran down to collect in the tight ring of her anus. He followed it up with one more spurt, then milked his cock, squeezing the last few drops onto her caramel rosebud.

"Um," she moaned, "that is so hot! No ones ever came on my ass before." Christian watched as she reached back and with two fingers, began to rub the cum all over her tight bunghole, even going to far as to slip one slender finder in the second knuckle.

"Fuck, Ana," said Christian breathlessly, "You have to be the hottest bitch I've ever fucked." Suddenly, he regretted his words, as they came out sounding much crasser than he wanted them too. "Um, wait, that's not quite how I meant to say that."

Ana sensed his dismay and chuckled. "No problem. I suppose a girl who's currently bent over with a finger up her ass is best classified as a hot bitch. And what the hell, I am that!"

"You are indeed." Christian looked down at their cum covered bodies. "Come on babe, let's go take a shower and I'll wash that delectable pussy for you."

"Um, sounds nice," said Ana, "but then I have to head home. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"No way," said Christian defensively, trying not to laugh. "You promised we'd cuddle afterwards!"

Ana smiled lustily at him and kissed him passionately and deeply. "You're right, I did say that. I think I can come up with something early tomorrow. Hell I may just call in sick and spend all day tomorrow curled up in those arms."

"Sounds awesome babe, said Christian, "but you know what happens when I don't go in to work.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes dancing with laughter, "people can't get to their favorite porn sites!"

 **I have decided to add more chapters, so I will post my next chapters next week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please do leave your comments.**

 **Thank you so much guys.**

 **Xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Christian woke the next morning Ana was gone. He felt a strange pang of regret, even though he really hadn't expected anything to come of their little tryst. He smiled as he thought about last night. She was beautiful, her body ripe with her gravid state, and the way she had given herself fully and opened up to him so completely had been more gratifying than any experience he had ever had. He couldn't figure out why anyone would find a pregnant woman unattractive. His mind once more recalled the softness of her curves, the smoothness of her skin, and the large full breasts with their huge dark nipples. He recalled the sweetness of her juices that flowed from her pussy, the lips swollen and darkened by her state. He felt his cock start to swell again.

He started to slowly stroke his cock, recalling the hot wetness of her gorgeous mouth as she sucked him deeper and deeper into her throat until he had exploded into her, his cum running from her mouth and over her sensuous lips. He felt his balls tighten and he exploded, hot cum bursting forth to splatter on his thighs and running down over his hand and balls. Good thing I have to wash the sheet anyhow, he thought. With a sigh and a smile, he got out of bed and headed for the shower.

An hour later he was strolled into work, a grin plastered to his face which would take a week to remove. He passed Ana's office, noticing that she was not at her desk. He remembered that she had a morning meeting, which explained her early departure. He also noticed his monitor on her desk, and remembered he would need to buy a new one. With a sigh, he checked in with the front desk, grabbed the corporate credit card and headed out to pick up a new screen.

Later that morning he was sitting in his office, his new screen glowing, showing the same ugly blue screen. "Well fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Still no love in Cybertown, eh?" said a familiar voice. He turned to see Ana leaning against his door frame, smiling and holding a pair of carnations. She was wearing an exquisitely cut blue business suit that had been tailored to her pregnant state. Christian couldn't help smiling at the way it hugged her curves perfectly.

"Wow," said Christian, "does that suit look good on you. Is it new? I haven't seen you wear that before."

Ana giggled. "Wait a minute; you recognize this as something I haven't worn before?"

Christian blushed, embarrassed. "Hey, I told you I thought you were hot. I'd certainly remember an outfit like that. There's just something so business like about that's just so, I don't know. Hot is the only way I can describe it. There's just something sexy about a woman in a business suit."

This elicited another giggle. "Not to mention," Christian continued, "it hugs your curves perfectly. Did you have it tailored?"

"No actually," said Ana excitedly, "this is from that new client we started working on the ad campaign for last month. They have a line of maternity clothes for the female executive. I mentioned to one of their VPs that I wanted a catalogue so I could pick up a couple things, since I had outgrown my work clothes. Then last week I get a call from her asking my size and the next day a catalogue shows up with this suit and a note to pick out a couple more pieces. The only cost is I have to be a model in their next catalog."

"Wow that's really cool," said Christian. "So are you telling me I got to sleep with a supermodel last night?"

Ana's face dissolved into a sultry look and she sat down on his desk, slowly crossing her legs. "You did, and if you're nice you might get to again." Ana suddenly turned shy and blushed. "That is of course, if you want to."

"Oh, I think I could be persuaded," said Christian. "However, no more broken promises."

"Broken promises?" asked Ana, straightening in shock. "What promise did I break?"

"Well," said Christian, taking on the air of one with a list of grievances. "I was promised a Big Mac, and all I got for my trouble was an empty bed and a pair of messy sheets. I didn't even get a note or nothing! You could have at least left me a buck in quarters to do laundry with, but no you just shuck out in the middle of the night."

Ana giggled again, sure he was teasing her. "Ok, ok sorry, but I had that early meeting and had to get home to change. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, although it took all my willpower not to. You almost woke up at 5 am this morning to find you dick lodged in my mouth. What's with you?"

Christian turned crimson red, thinking of how he had woken up, hard as steel, and wound up jerking off to the mental image of Ana's gorgeous mouth.

"Ah, I see," said Ana with a naughty smile. "My woman's sense tells me that someone woke up and the first thing they did was jerk off this morning. Did you at least think of me while you did so?"

Slightly embarrassed, Christian looked her straight in the eye and simply answered. "Yes."

"Good," she said huskily, "because I was thinking of you while I showered this morning. I was almost late because I couldn't stop touching myself, thinking of you and that gorgeous cock of yours. Not to mention that thing you do with your tongue. Oh go"d, I must have cum three times this morning!"

Christian chuckled. "I sure hope you have a panty liner on right now, because my manly sense tells me you're already getting wet."

"OK smarty pants," said Ana standing up and walking to the door, "you win this round. Lunch in an hour? I do owe you that Big Mac."

"Sure," said Christian. "And, can I perhaps cook you dinner tonight?"

"How about I cook for you?" replied Ana. "I haven't been able to cook for anyone in a while. It would be a treat. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to run."

"Sorry, didn't know you had to be somewhere," said Christian.

"No, I have to get to the bathroom and take care of the mess you just caused," Ana whispered through clenched teeth.

Christian chuckled. "OK," he whispered, "but don't let anyone else catch you fingering that sweet pussy of yours in the bathroom stall."

"Damn you," she groaned, and hurriedly left the office.

Christian chuckled and looked at the pair of carnations she had left on his desk. The stems were twined together and it reminded him of how their bodies had intertwined last night. He was roused from his musings as his neighbor in the next office came in.

"Dude, did you see Ana in that suit?"

"Duh," said Christian, "she was standing in my doorway when you saw her, dumbass."

"Yeah," said Elliot, "but I mean, wow! Is it possible that she is hotter now that she's pregnant than she was before?"

Christian was getting angry but tried to keep his voice and face neutral, "Yeah, I'd have to agree."

"Hey man, who gave you the flowers?"

"Huh?" Christian suddenly realized he was still toying with the carnations. "Um, no one. I mean, I uh, picked up on the way into work."

"What?" asked Elliot, sensing something was up. "Bullshit, dude, men don't buy flowers for themselves. And I can tell by that guilty look on your face, you got some action last night. Who was it?"

"No one," snapped Christian, "it's none of your business."

"None of my business?" asked Elliot, skeptically. "Oh so that means it was someone here at work, eh? Well let's see, who would give a guy flowers the next day. Must be someone who hadn't had any for a while. Leila in accounting?"

"Leila? Don't be a dick man, she is not my type, she's to desperate."

"Yeah, which is why she isn't getting any. Ok, so we've ruled out Leila. Maybe someone who would get all girlish and emotional. Wait a minute! Did you nail that new intern in graphics? That 20-year-old with the huge tits?"

"The redhead?" asked Christian, "shit I don't even know her name."

"Well, let's see, Ana was just in your office. Did you give her a little relief from her current condition?" Elliot flashed him a smile that said how far-fetched the idea was. When Christian's face flashed in panic, Elliot's smile faded. "Oh my god, you didn't, did you? You and Ana?"

"Shhh," exclaimed Christian looking out the doorway to see if anyone was listening. "Get in here and shut the door."

"Holy shit, dude," said Elliot, closing the door. "I mean, are you serious? Ana?"

"Look man, you need to keep your mouth shut. I'm not sure how she would take everyone knowing."

"OK, ok, I get it," said Elliot quickly, "but come on dude. How was it?"

"How was it?" asked Elliot in exasperation. "What are we in high school?"

"Oh cut the shit Christian. You just nailed the hottest chick in the office, and while she is pregnant. You gotta give some details!"

"No, actually I don't," said Christian. "Look, Ana's already had her boyfriend screw her over; I'm not doing the same thing."

"Yeah, what happened there?" asked Elliot seriously. "I just heard rumors but the scuttlebutt is that he dumped her when he found out she was pregnant."

"She dumped him," said Christian, then realized it wasn't his business to be telling Elliot this, but too late, he'd let it slip.

"They always say that dude."

"OK," said Christian, "look I'll tell you but you have to swear to keep it quiet. Ana's boyfriend wouldn't touch her after he found out she was pregnant. He had some kind of hang up about making love to her when she was pregnant. The problem was he wasn't ready to quick having sex, just with her."

"No way," said Elliot in shock.

"Yep," said Christian sitting back. "She caught the little fucker in the act and kicked his ass to the curb."

"What a jerk," said Elliot. "She's a first class hottie and she's cool too. Most cute girls have that attitude, but she's just normal. Besides, between you and me, pregnant chicks are hot. I know that sounds weird but hey, they are. They just, I don't know..."

"Glow," finished Christian smiling.

"Yeah," said Elliot. "So come on, no details, but how was she?"

Christian leaned forward, smiling. "Hot, dude; hotter than hell. I don't know if it's just because she's pregnant, because she hadn't had sex in five months or if she's always like that, but she was hot and wild." Christian's smile disappeared as he suddenly realized he had said too much.

"Dude, you are a god!" said Elliot shaking his head. "So was this a one-night stand or what?"

Christian's phone buzzed and Ana's voice came across the intercom. "You about ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a second."

"OK," said Ana, "meet me out in front." With that the intercom went dead.

"Well," said Elliot slyly, "she doesn't seem too worried about anyone knowing. And I assume you are going to repeat last night again. Some afternoon delight perhaps?"

"Not unless we do at McDonalds," replied Christian sarcastically.

"I've always wanted to do it in that big pit of rubber balls in the play land," said Elliot.

"Sicko!"

"Seriously Christian, if you two keep seeing each other it's going come out. I don't think anyone would have any problem with that, work wise anyhow. I'll keep my mouth shut though, and when it does become public knowledge, I want details."

"I'm not telling you details!" snapped Christian. "Now get out, I have a lunch date."

With that he left the office to meet Ana for lunch. They spent the last fifteen minutes of their lunch break in Ana's car, making out frantically in the darkest corner of the parking garage. He snaked his hand up under her skirt, sliding up her silky nylon clad thighs until he encountered bare flesh. He smiled, realizing she was wearing stocking rather than pantyhose and continued his quest upward until his fingers found her lace covered pussy. She moaned as his fingers lightly brushed her crotch and kissed him with more fervor.

"Push it up or take it off?" asked Christian.

"Huh?" asked Ana confused.

"Your skirt. Push it up and you risk wrinkle, but take it off and we might get caught without your skirt on. You need to pick one though, because in 10 seconds I plan on having my tongue buried in that sweet pussy of yours."

Ana let out another moan and started fumbling for her zipper. "Off!" she said fiercely. "After what you just said you could eat me in the middle of the board room and I wouldn't care, but I'd hate to mess up a new suit."

Christian chuckled and removed her skirt. He then reached up to fumble with the snaps on her garters, but she slapped his hand away. "Here," she said, and lifted her ass to remove her panties. It was then that Christian realized she had put them on over her garters for easy removal.

"Oh, so we had this planned, did we Ana?"

"Not exactly," she said breathlessly kissing him, "I'd planned to get them nice and wet, then peel them off and give them to you in your office this afternoon"

"Well, I'll just hang on to these then." With that Christian tucked the light blue panties into his pocket and dropped his head between her thighs, throwing her stocking clad legs over his shoulders. He then buried his tongue deep into her quim, sucking both lips into his mouth. Ana gasped and grabbed the back of his head.

"Oh fuck baby," she moaned, "I love it when you do that. I'm serious; I'll race you to the board room!"

Christian smiled, and decided to try something he had thought about all day. He remembered that when he had lightly licked her tight asshole last night, she had gasped in delight. Ever since he had seen that tight caramel rosebud he's wanted to lick it. Now was his chance. Christian pushed her legs back as far as he could until her hips rolled forward, exposing her ass too him. Grinning he let her lips fall from his mouth and started to lightly lick circles around her asshole.

Ana gasped as his tongue played over her tight hole. Christian pushed harder with his tongue, slipping the tip of his tongue past her ring. Juices flowed from her pussy, coating her rosebud and flowing onto his circling tongue. As Ana began to relax her asshole opened slightly and soon Christian was penetrating her with his tongue. She gasped again as his tongue slid across her tight ring and flicked the sensitive flesh.

Ana was moaning his name as he tongue-fucked her asshole. She grabbed the back of his head and within minutes she was screaming again, her body spasming and covering his face was covered in a deluge of juices. Finally her body stopped rocking.

"Oh my god, Oh my godd," was all she could say.

Christian chuckled and looked up at her. "I guess that means you liked it?"

Ana pulled him up and kissed him fiercely. "Oh my god, Christian. I can't believe it! You made me cum and didn't even touch my pussy. That's twice you've done that. I've never felt that before."

"So that's the first time anyone's ever licked you ass?"

Ana laughed. "Are you kidding? No one's even come close to that. I've had a few guys try to jam a finger in there, but they're always too rough. That was incredible."

"Just testing the waters." said Christian nonchalantly. "Some girls get freaked out by it."

"Oh fuck Christian," said Ana rolling her eyes, "haven't you figured out by now that I'm a freak? I don't know if it's the pregnancy or you, but I seem to have no inhibitions around you."

"Well," said Christian, "I figured you'd be cool with it the way you reacted to me playing with it last night."

"That's what I mean," said Ana, "I've never had a guy touch my ass in a way that really felt good. Usually it's just jam it in, jam it in! I mean, I knew I was sensitive back there, and I'll admit to playing around a few times in the shower and stuff, but when you just started caressing me last night, well fuck. My whole body started shaking. It was awesome."

"I'm truly glad you liked it," said Christian.

"Gee Christian," said Ana coyly, "you're a little kinky aren't you? He craves preggo chicks and licking ass."

"Well," said Christian, knowing she was teasing him, "I don't really have an ass fetish, but I'm definitely craving one particular preggo chick at the moment."

Ana tenderly kissed him, her tongue lightly caressing his. "So does that mean you won't play with my ass anymore?"

"Baby, I'll do anything you want me to," said Christian seriously.

Ana blinked at him and looked into his eyes for a few seconds. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Sure," said Christian shrugging, "why not. I mean let's face it, you're being completely open and uninhibited, a complete freak in bed. That tells me that you certainly aren't in a position to look down on me for any of my freakiness. It's the fear of being ridiculed that inhibits people, not fear of the actual act, in most cases anyhow."

"Wow that was really profound. What are you some connoisseur of the Kama Sutra or something?"

"Nah, just spent years justifying my own existence," said Christian shyly. "I've never been much of a ladies' man. I've always been too shy. You just bring the slut out in me too, I guess."

Ana pulled his face close to hers and licked his lips slowly, growling. "Christian do you know how bad I want to fuck you right now? I want to take you home, tie you to my bed and just ride you until you can't stay hard anymore!"

"Well, I'm a little short on vacation time," quipped Christian. "Can you wait until 5 o'clock?"

Ana licked his lips again. "If I have to, but that means I'm going to be walking around with a squishy pussy all afternoon."

"You know Ana, I didn't want to be presumptuous or nothing, but you know it is Friday. If you don't have any plans, how'd you like to spend the whole weekend with a squishy pussy?"

"Think you can handle me for a whole weekend?" asked Ana.

"Ana it's been longer than 5 months since I'd had sex. I have a plenty of reserves saved up."

With that they laughed, straightened their clothing and headed back to work. In the elevator, Ana turned a curious look on Christian. "How is it possible that you haven't had sex in more than five months? I mean come on; you're not exactly the typical Computer geek here. You're good looking guy and you've got a great personality. What's the problem?"

"Like I said, shy around women." Ana snorted in disgust. "Don't laugh Ana, its true. If you hadn't come on to me last night, I never would have tried to take you home. I almost didn't anyway."

"Why not?" demanded Ana.

"Well, you were just so vulnerable. I didn't want to take advantage of you but I had been looking at the porn I found on your computer, I hadn't had sex in months, and you've been the object of my fantasies for a while now. I couldn't help myself."

"The object of your fantasies?" asked Ana in surprise.

"Fuck Ana, I've always thought you were sexy. I have to be honest though, since you got pregnant though, I've fantasized about you a lot more. Then when the reason you were upset was the very reason I thought you were sexier now than before; well it was like walking into one of my fantasies. Only better."

"Wait a minute," said Ana, her eyes dancing, "you mean to tell me that for the last five months you've been sitting at home jerking off, thinking about me?"

"Well not all the time, but well yeah, pretty frequently."

Ana reached out and slapped the stop button on the elevator, causing it to lurch to a halt.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Christian that is the nicest thing any man has ever said to me in my life. To know that you thought I was so sexy that you would masturbate thinking of me? Oh fuck Christian; I can't imagine any woman not loving that idea. Just the image though of you in the shower, your fist wrapped around that cock of yours, pumping away calling my name. Umm, I can't take it."

With that, Ana dropped to her knees and started to unfasten his trousers, her fingers flying across the buttons. Roughly she yanked his pants and boxers to his knees and grasped his rigid cock.

"Ana, what..."

"Shut up Christian, we don't have much time. Just fucking relax and enjoy it."

Ana engulfed his cock, taking him balls deep into her throat. She sucked hard, her hands wrapped around clasping his ass as she fucked him furiously with her mouth. She moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing him to twitch in her mouth. Christian braced himself on the rail along the back of the elevator and his head banged back against the wall.

He heard the wet squishing sound and looked down to see that Ana had moved one hand down between her thighs and was furiously fingering her pussy. After a few seconds, He felt Ana's slick fingers snake under his balls and start to caress his anus. Instinctively his sphincter clenched closed, causing Ana to giggle. She gently, yet firmly, caressed his ass in small circles, just as he had done to her last night. He was shocked as how intense the sensations were.

 **Thank you guys so much for lovely comments. Please keep reading it. I will update tomorrow. xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Ana lustily as she removed his cock from her mouth. She stroked his saliva slick rod in her other hand, at a furious pace.

"Hell no," said Christian. "Fuck you're right, that is intense."

"Never had a woman touch you there?"

"Nope," said Christian, "never had one try and never really thought to ask."

"Really?" asked Ana. "Would you let me try something else? I promise to be gentle."

Christian looked down at her. "I told you I'd do anything you asked me to."

With that Ana moaned and thrust his cock into her mouth again. Her fingers left his ass and Christian threw his head back. Seconds later he felt a newly soaked finger press gently against his asshole. He breathed and relaxed as her slick finger slid inside him again. Gently Ana worked it in and out a couple time to be sure there was enough lubricate. Then she curled her finger forward, searching for the spot on his prostate that she had read about in Cosmo. She found it.

Christian's eyes snapped open as her finger pressed into his prostate gland. "Holy fucking shit!"

Ana grinned and removed his cock once more. "You like that baby?"

"Oh fuck," was all that Christian could say.

Ana moved her finger in small circles inside his ass as her other hand massaged his balls while she licked furiously at his purple head. When Christian's breathing became ragged she took him fully into his mouth and sucked slowly and forcefully. Christian began to twitch, he knees weakening and his asshole clenching her finger.

His cock exploded like a cannon, firing a huge load into Ana's mouth. The first shot was so large that Ana gagged a little as it forcefully splashed off her tonsils. She started swallowing furiously, but became worried that she wouldn't keep up. The last thing she needed was cum stains on her suit. Not knowing what else to do, she opened her throat and plunge him balls deep.

The pressure on Christian's prostate intensified not only his orgasm, but his physical release. He continued to spasm, pumping more and more cum straight into Ana's pretty throat. Her throat muscles milked his head and drained him utterly. When the orgasm finally subsided, Christian could barely stand. Gently Ana withdrew the finger from his ass as she licked his shaft clean with reckless abandon. Finally, she stopped; sitting back on her heels and gasping for air, laughing.

"Holy shit Ana! What the fuck was that?"

"You like?" giggled Ana.

"My fucking legs are shaking. I can honestly say I have never cum that hard."

Ana giggled and gave his cock one more loving suck and was rewarded by a small droplet of residual cum. She smacked her lips at the taste. "Yummy. Damn, Christian, I thought you were going drown me you came so much!"

Christian laughed, starting to regain control. "What brought that on?"

"Sorry baby, but the idea of you jerking off thinking of me combined with that awesome tongue lashing you gave my ass in the car just pushed me over the edge. I had to make you cum. If I didn't have my new suit on..."

Christian started at her, trying to find the words to respond. All he could say was, "Okay."

Ana stood and kissed him fiercely, giggling all the while. "Fuck you make me feel good Christian. Now we better get going before we're too late."

The straightened up again and pushed the elevator back to run. It whirred to life and not two seconds later stopped and the doors opened to their floor. Christian looked at Ana, grinning. "Your timing is impeccable, my dear."

Ana dissolved into laughter and licked her lips with a smack.

Christian sat in his office trying to concentrate on his nonfunctional computer. He'd lost almost two days working on this damn thing and he had to get it working before he left today. He certainly didn't want to stay late tonight.

Another hour passed with no luck. Christian had tried everything, literally. He'd even cannibalized parts from Elliot's system to try and isolate the bad component. It must be a combination of multiple parts. The only thing left was to rip out the motherboard and start there. A knock on his open door broke his reverie and he was surprised to see his supervisor standing there.

"Um Christian," he said a bit shyly, "I hear you're having a little trouble with your computer."

Christian struggled not to laugh in his face. "Yeah, you could say that Mr. Jack."

He was shocked to see Jack squirming a bit uncomfortably. "I also heard that it might have been something my son did when he was playing on your system the other day."

Christian thought for a minute, should he cover his ass and lie, or tell his boss the truth, that his son had been the cause of all his trouble? "Well, I can't say for sure, but it was after he was using my computer that the problems started happening. Could just be some random virus that got past our scanners, but I'm usually pretty careful about what comes and goes from my system."

"Well, I think we can be honest and say it probably was," said Mr. Jack. He was actually blushing. "I understand you were here pretty late last night working on this. I feel bad that you were stuck here because of something my son did."

Christian was surprised. His normally condescending boss was apologizing? Something weird was going on. "Well sir, it happens. I wasn't going to complain about it, I only live a few blocks away and I wasn't doing anything else anyway."

"Even so, I appreciate your dedication and I am sorry that I made more work for you, unnecessary work. Take the rest of the day off."

"Well, thanks Mr. Jack, I appreciate that." Mr. Jack smiled and nodded, turning to leave. Christian stopped him. "Um, sir one more thing, I can't get this thing working at all. I've tried everything and it's over my head. We need to get someone in to fix this."

Mr. Jack shook his head. "At what those service guys charge? No way, just get the corporate card from my secretary and go pick up a new one. It won't be that much more expensive and in the long run makes more sense."

Christian stared after his boss, wondering what had happened. Who had told Mr. Jack what was going on and why was he apologetic? Hell he'd never seemed like anything but a penny pinching jerk before. His phone rang and he looked at the display. It was Ana. "Yes Ana, what can I do for you?"

"Knock it off stud, I'm alone." Christian smiled at the huskiness in her voice. "So did the stuffed shirt apologize?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" Suddenly Christian understood. Ana had been the one who told Mr. Jack.

"When I walked by to peek in at you a bit ago you were so engrossed in that piece of shit that you didn't even notice me, did you?"

"Um no," said Christian shocked. "I didn't even hear you. I'm sorry, Ana."

"No, it's fine," she said dismissively, "I didn't want to be obvious so I just glanced in as I walked by. Anyhow I had this horrible thought that you might be stuck here again tonight. So I went off to Jack' office and let him have it."

"What?"

"Hey, his kid fucked up your system, which is bad enough, but he wasn't going fuck up my evening to! Even executives have to answer for their actions, especially when they let their kids screw up a computer full of proprietary information, right?"

"Well sure, but..."

"I knew you wouldn't say anything because he's such a prick, but I don't have to worry about him. Different department, female, pregnant, he doesn't have the balls to fuck with me." Christian could just imagine the smug look of confidence on Ana's face. She chuckled and continued. "Not to mention, I'm make a lot more money for this company than he does. They need me a hell of a lot more than him. Shit, they need YOU a hell of a lot more than him. So did he give you the day off?"

"Yeah," said Christian. "Did you do that too?"

Ana giggled, "sure did. I thought about going for a raise, but thought that might be pushing it."

Christian's cell phone rang. "Just a second, Ana." He flipped up the display and saw he had a picture coming in from Ana. He clicked accept and the small screen showed a close-up shot of a slick, extremely wet pussy that he recognized immediately as her own. Though the resolution wasn't great, he could clearly make out the drops of thick fluid that flowed around her finger, which was laid elegantly between her slightly parted lips.

"So," said Ana in his ear on his work phone, "any ideas on what you'd like to do with your afternoon off?"

They left the office separately, Christian still leery of raising suspicions, and met up at her car. Ana drove them out of the parking garage and turned left, heading the opposite direction of Christian's apartment. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"I have a special weekend planned for us. I'm so relaxed from last night that I think I want to spend the weekend being pampered." Ana flashed him a winning smile.

"Hey I can do that." He could certainly think of worse things than pampering the dark haired beauty for a weekend. "So your place then?"

"Nope, I got us a suite at the Regency downtown. I have a ton of points built up from all my traveling and I've just been waiting for an excuse to use them. They have this awesome day spa that does body wraps and such. I thought it would be fun, and erotic." Ana stopped and looked over at Christian, a look of concern on her face. "Well, I guess I think it sounds like fun, but I never even thought to ask you. Is this ok with you or does this sound totally boring?"

Christian smiled. "Sounds fine to me."

Ana sighed. "Phew! Still Christian, I am sorry, it was rude of me to just assume you'd do whatever you wanted with me. I guess I'm just used to being in a relationship and being able to assume a certain amount of things. Oh, wait, I didn't mean to imply, well..."

Christian laughed. "Relax Ana, fuck! I understand, I'm excited to spend the weekend with you, just like you're excite to spend it with me, and we don't have to stress about anything right now ok? Just have fun."

"Sorry," said Ana. "So the whole spa thing sounds ok?"

"Sure why not, I've been meaning to get my balls waxed anyway."

"Really?" exclaimed Ana, excitedly. "They do that there, at least I assume they do, I've have my bikini wax done there."

Christian looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Ana, I was kidding."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said with a distant smile.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Yeah the spa thing sounds fine, but aren't you forgetting something? Like perhaps a change of clothes?"

Ana flashed him a naughty smile. "Not really, you won't need any if I have my way."

The bellhop showed them to their room and Christian was stunned by the opulence of the suite. Fireplace, Persian rug, huge four poster bed, white leather sofa, and a large whirlpool tub. Ana excused herself to use the bathroom and Christian turned to see the bellhop standing, hand outstretched.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Christian. He pulled out his wallet and realized he didn't really know how much he should tip. He pulled out a few ones and started counting them, waiting for some expression form the bellhop. After a few bills he finally looked up and said, "Look I have no clue what's appropriate here, so say when I guess."

The Bellhop chuckled. "About $5 ago, actually."

Christian shook his head and laid a couple more bills in his palm. "OK let's call that good and a retainer for the rest of the weekend."

The bellhop tapped his cap. "You got it sir. Oh by the way, you might mention to the lady that Lizanne, one of the masseurs at the spa has some specialty training in massage for pregnant women. She really should give her a try. We get quite a few expecting mothers through here and they just rave about her."

"I'll tell her," said Christian, genuinely grateful, "thanks."

Ana came out of the bathroom and crossed the room purposefully to Christian, tossing her suit jacket on the bed as she passed. She walked into his arms and kissed him passionately and slowly.

"Christian, before I turn back into a rabid, pregnant slut again, let me be serious for a minute. Thank you so much for last night. Not just the sex, although the sex was bloody incredible too. No, Christian you really made me feel good about myself for the first time in months. I mean, I never resented the fact that I was pregnant but I was so depressed because I felt like no one cared that I guess I wasn't really happy to be pregnant."

Ana blinked her eyes as they started to tear up and continued. "This morning when I was in the shower I started running my hands over my body and I just stopped. For the first time I felt beautiful, I really felt what you were saying last night. I felt completely woman, like this gorgeous vessel of life. I realized that at some point I had gotten out of the shower and I was standing in front of this steamy mirror looking at myself. I didn't just see that glow you talked about, I felt it!"

She laughed. "Of course then I realized how sexy I looked and started masturbating, staring at myself in the mirror. After I came, I realized that I was still covered with soap and had shampoo in my hair and was going to be late. But seriously, Christian, thanks. If not for you I probably would have spent my whole pregnancy in that funk and missed the joy of just feeling this little life grow inside of me."

Christian embraced her and could feel a few tears soaking through his shirt onto his chest. He held her for a few minutes and Ana looked up, dried her eyes and tossed her hair. "Well," she said with a smile, "now that I've killed the mood..."

"Oh not really," said Christian. "I know you may find this hard to believe, but I had noticed you were pregnant. Ana you know that I really like you".

Ana's expression instantly changed to one of passion. Sitting back on the bed, she hiked up her skirt and slowly spread her stocking clad legs to reveal her naked pussy. "Christian I really like you too, do you still find me attractive?"

Christian knelt at the edge the bed and slowly caressed her silk covered thighs. He paused to play with lacey garters and caressed her bared upper thighs. "You know stockings are my one weakness. Very hot!" Without another word he dropped his head between her creamy thighs and began to slowly lap at her pussy.

Gently he sucked on her lips, savoring the thick juices which coated her smooth pussy. She was positively flowing as he slid two fingers effortlessly into her tight quim. He slowly stroked his fingers in and out while his tongue circled her clit. Ana ran her fingers through his hair and moaned softly. Withdrawing his fingers, he slowly started to lick in long strokes in all directions across her pussy. As he slowly made his way toward her tight asshole, Ana began to raise her hips to make hasten his advance. Smiling he pulled further up, teasing her. The experience was such a turn on that he could feel his loins buzzing with excitement. He was one last lick from contacting her ass when he realized that buzzing was his cell phone vibrating and trapped against his thigh.

Frustrated he ripped it from the clip and was about to toss it when he saw it was a text message from Elliot prefaced by 911. "Um..." Christian was torn like he never had been in his life.

"Call him," said Ana. "But if it isn't a real emergency I am going to kill him. Slowly!"

Christian chuckled and called Elliot. "OK fuck nut, this better be important."

"Dude, we have a shit storm going on here. Jack is frantic, there was some kind of fire alarm or something and the sprinklers when off and one of the computers got wet and won't turn on."

Christian just sighed. "its 4:30 on a Friday, can't getting some poor secretary's computer working wait until Monday?"

"No, it's not one of those computers it's one of the big ones," said Elliot.

"Big ones?" asked Christian, perplexed. Elliot was the type of user who referred to the computer case as his hard drive.

"Yeah you know the ones in the back room? The one the sales guys work on?"

Christian almost dropped the cell phone. "You mean the fucking sprinklers went off in the server room?"

"Yeah," said Elliot happy that Christian finally understood. "Jack was freaking because no one can enter any orders.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" screamed Elliot. "What kind of fucking idiot puts sprinklers in a server room?"

"Hey don't yell at me, I didn't do it," said Elliot. "Wait a minute. Christian, are you with Ana?"

"What the fuck do you think?" asked Christian disgusted.

Elliot sounded genuinely sorry. "Fuck Christian, I'm sorry dude. You want me to try and stall for you while you finish whatever it was you were doing?"

"I was just getting started," said Christian, "and don't you tell a fucking soul! I don't want it getting around the office. Got it!"

"Yeah, sure," said Elliot.

"I mean it. And stay there, I may need some help." Christian was thinking as fast as he could, trying to shrug off the fury and disappointment. "And find me a hairdryer!"

"Help? Hairdryer?" Elliot was perplexed. "Look dude, I don't know shit about computers?"

"I may need help carrying the new server up, though."

"Wait, you can't just fix this one?" asked Elliot.

"Elliot, what would happen is someone turned a garden hose on your big ass stereo?"

"Oh fuck," said Elliot quietly.

"Exactly! I'll be there in 20." Christian hung up the phone and looked at Ana, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Christian; I got it all from what I heard. Go, nothing else you can do." She sat up and pulled him into a hot, fiery kiss. "Take my car. I'll be here when you get done."

Christian gathered up his stuff and got ready to leave. "Hey the bellhop said there was a masseur downstairs who specialized in massage for pregnant women. Lizanne was her name. Maybe you could get in this evening?"

"Good idea," said Ana more cheerfully than she really felt. "Hurry, but don't rush, I'll be waiting. I'll miss you."

She was lying back watching him as he left. Christian got to the door, stopped and walked back. Ana sat up, expecting a kiss, but instead Christian dropped to his knees, lifted her legs and firmly but slowly ran his tongue over her tight asshole, just working the tip into her. Twenty seconds later Ana cried out, clenching his hair and came hard, a rivulet of pussy juice running down to cover her asshole and his probing tongue. Christian gave her one more kiss on the clit and left, licking her taste off his lips as he did.

Christian finally got in about 3 am. The server had been a complete mess. The room itself had an inch of water in it, so he couldn't even get in to work on anything until maintenance had cleaned up the mess. Luckily the server rack had kept most of the water off the computers themselves, but as the water got deeper, the battery backups had started to short out. The surge had completely torched the Ordering server, but had also kicked off the breakers before the surge could hurt the other servers. They had decided to cannibalize the mail server, living without e-mail for the weekend until they could get a new box for the Ordering server. The transition however had not been as easy as swapping hard drives between cases. In the end they got the system working, but it had taken nearly twelve hours.

Christian let Jack know that he had rented a suite with a young lady and that this interruption had pretty much shot that whole endeavor in the ass. Mr. Jack was impressed both by Christian's ingenuity in finding a way around the problem and his dedication to come in. He could have just ignored the call, because being on call was not in his job. Jack offered to have the company pick up the tab for his hotel, but Christian declined, saying that he gotten he hotel room with frequent flyer miles.

"Well, you have the corporate card to buy that new computer," said Mr. Jack, "take the young lady out to dinner somewhere nice, to a show, go buy her a nice dress, something. And remind me to talk to you about reassigning you, I think it's obvious we need someone fulltime for IT."

"Um, sir I'm not sure I'm qualified," said Christian. What he really wanted to say was that he didn't want to do this for a living. Too many idiots to deal with!

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and for lovely comments and I am currently working on other stories too. I will update my next chapter soon. I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to comment.**

 **Thanks! xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Nonsense," said Jack. "We'll discuss what kind of training you think you need, scope of duties, and of course an appropriate pay increase."

Christian was stunned. He'd always thought of Mr. Jack as someone only concerned with the bottom of the line, someone who got others to do the work while he reaped the benefits. Still he'd hung in there all night with Christian and Elliot, even ran out for food and coffee. Christian could understand him being grateful for Christian going above his job description, but for him to offer a raise, that seemed the ultimate compliment from him.

"Well thanks sir," said Christian and smiled.

"Oh, and don't come in Monday," said Jack as he turned to leave. "Thanks for staying and helping out."

"No problem sir," said Elliot. "Thanks."

When Jack was gone Elliot turned to Christian. "Okay, so details dude. You're shacked up with Ana in some hotel right now? Where?"

Christian looked at him flatly. "Elliot, listen to me very carefully. Shut the fuck up. Just try and forget you know what's going on ok?"

Elliot chuckled. "Alright dude, but we could spread it around and make you the office stud, you know? I think every guy has tried to nail Ana at some point, but you're the only one who's managed the feat."

"Yeah? Well that's too bad for everyone else. She's incredible in the sack!" Christian turned and left, laughing at Elliot's cries of foul.

No Christian stood, staring down at her as she lay curled in the bed, her black hair set off in stark contrast to the snow white bedding. Christian wished he had a camera to capture the simple beauty of the scene. Smiling, like a fool he knew that he was in love with her.

Christian returned from his shower and slid under the snowy comforter. He slid his body up behind Ana and she sighed as his naked body made contact with hers. She smiled sleepily and snuggled back against him, jamming his cock against her ass. She leaned back and kissed him. When she felt his cock stiffen against her, she giggled. "Honey you look exhausted. Get some sleep, we have all weekend." She kissed him again and rolled over, dragging one of his arms over her and placing his hand on one of her swollen breasts. Christian smiled and pulled her closer to him, played with her erect nipple for about 5 seconds and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of the door opening woke him the next morning. Ana come in, wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top. He looked over at the empty bed next to him and sat up, blinking his eyes to clear the blur of sleep.

Ana saw him sit up and sighed. "Damn it, I didn't want to wake you up." She crossed to him and sat on the bed beside him and they kissed.

"Where you been?" he asked. "Where'd you get the Jane Fonda workout getup?"

"Very funny," she said with a smirk. She smiled and caressed her stomach lovingly. "I try to work out every day, it's good for us. Too many pregnant women become sedentary during pregnancy and gain too much weight. That's not healthy for them or the baby. They have a great gym here and the bellhop scrounged up some clothes for me from the Concierge. He wouldn't let me tip him; how much did you give him yesterday?"

Christian chuckled. "Plenty. You need anything, you just call for him specifically."

"Ooo, big spender!" she said, pulling off her tank top. She sat wearing just the black spandex shorts and a sports bra.

"Anything to pamper you, baby."

Ana giggled girlishly. "OK I'm going to shower."

She got up, but Christian grabbed the towel around her neck and pulled her back to him. He kissed her lips and her throat, her neck and her chest. Christian could taste the slight saltiness of her skin, still damp with her perspiration. He inhaled the musky scent of her seat, not the nasty reek of body odor, but the scent of a body cleansing itself through exertion. There was something animalistic and alluring about it and Christian could feel his cock beginning to rise.

"Christian, I really need a shower."

"You just got done working out, so you haven't had time to start stinking. Call it a clean sweat." Christian shrugged. "What can I say, there's something primal about it that's turning me on"

Still holding her down with the towel he began to kiss her breast through the sports bra. He gently nibbled at the nipples, which poked through and strained at their lycra prison. Ana moaned and pulled the sports bra over her head. Christian attacked her breasts as they burst free. He sucked hard on her huge, sensitive nipples then buried his face between her globes. He licked her salty cleavage, inhaling the deeper scent, as his hands massaged her breasts. He felt a small trickle of fluid ooze from her right breast and he smiled and licked the sweet milky fluid from his fingers. He continued to kiss her chest and breasts, dragging his tongue up her throat and past her lips into a deep kiss.

Ana licked the salty taste from her lips. "Fuck Christian, I just feel dirty, and it's just fucking hot!"

"So you like to be a dirty girl?" Christian smiled as her and swung her onto the bed. He pulled off her spandex shorts and dove into her pussy. She was already wet, he pussy covered in a sweet and salty mixture of pussy juice and sweat. He lips were swollen; she must have been riding a bike, he thought. Rather than the slow teasing he'd given her yesterday he launched a full assault on her quim, sucking hard on her clit, then jamming his tongue deep into her. Ana moaned and writhed as he ate her with abandon

"Yeah Baby," said Ana, grabbing his hair, "lick my dirty pussy clean!"

Christian almost stopped, surprised by her nasty talk. He looked up and saw an animalistic look in her eyes. He must have touched a nerve, he guessed, because she was totally on fire. He locked his lips on her clit and began flicking it with his tongue. Ana screamed and locked her thighs on his face. She rode his face to two orgasms before she finally collapsed breathless on the bed.

She caught her breath and kissed him deeply, licking the musky juices off his face. "You are the hottest fucking man I have ever met Christian. Fuck me baby, hard!" She turned around and got on her knees, her face laid on the pillow and her ass tilted way into the air. She reached between her legs and began to play with her clit. "Come on stud, fuck me. Please? I dreamt about you the whole time I was working out. I sat there, pedaling away, grinding my clit on the bike seat. I swear I came three times."

Christian grabbed her hips and slid in behind her. Ana stopped frigging her clit and guided him to her hot opening. He slid in with little resistance to her tight, wet hole. He marveled again at who she positively dripped with juices and after three slow strokes his balls were coated. He picked up his pace and soon, spurred on by Ana's unending stream of dirty talk, was pounding away into her pussy.

"That's it baby," she moaned," fuck my nasty pussy. Oh fuck. Christian, play with my ass. Please?"

"Anything you want baby." Christian pulled out of her and slid to finger deep into her hot cunt, coating his fingers and dragging the juices up to lubricate her tight rosebud. Impaling her once more on his cock, he began to rub her slick asshole, feeling her relax enough to slide his thumb past her hard ring. Ana squeaked and buried her face in the pillow. He frigged her asshole with his thumb as he pounded furiously into her pussy until he could take no more. Pulling his thumb from her ass he grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against him.

"Are cumming?" asked Ana.

"Almost," said Christian with a growl.

'Cum on my ass," she said. "All over my tight little asshole!"

Christian pulled out and started to stroke his cock frantically as Ana reached back and grabbed her cheeks, spreading them apart. Christian's hand flew up and down his slick cock, still heavily lubed by her copious juices. After a couple of seconds, he exploded, his first shot missing her ass and splashing across her arched back. He moved closer and the second spurt landed at the top of her crack and ran down over her dark asshole. He squeezed the last of the cum from his cock until her crack was full. Ana moaned and reached a hand back, smearing the cum all over her ass and sliding a cum-coated finger deep into her asshole. Christian saw her asshole quiver around the finger and then she collapsed on the bed, out of breath.

"Fuck that was hot," he said.

Ana rolled over and giggled, raising her cum covered fingers to her mouth as if to lick them clean then stopped. "I can't," she said with a sigh, "not after they've been in my ass." She looked so forlorn that Christian burst out laughing.

"Well since you aren't the completely the dirty slut you pretend to be, into the shower with you." Christian dragged her to her feet and led her by the hand to the shower.

"Let's make it quick," Ana said, "we have spa appointments in half an hour."

They showered quickly and headed down to the spa, wrapped only in the thick plush white robes provided by the hotel. As soon as they entered it became apparent that Ana was a regular here. She exchanged hugs with the pair of hostesses, and introduced Christian to them.

"Girls, this is Christian. Christian, this is Suzanne and Lori. Lori, take care of him. It's his first time, so be gentle." The girls giggled.

"So I take it no bikini wax? Come on Christian, follow me." Lori giggled again and took Christian by the hand. She led him back and placed him into a chair. "So Christian what would you like?"

"Geez I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Well let's see," said Lori. "I think we should start with a nice deep tissue massage, and maybe a manicure."

Christian shrugged. "OK."

The message was definitely a good idea and he had to admit it felt great. So back to the chair and off to the manicurist. As he sat there, he thought about Lori's comment about a bikini was, and then about Ana excitement when he had joked about getting his balls waxed. Finally, he got up the nerve to ask.

"So Lori, are you the artist who does Ana's wax job?"

Lori smiled. "Usually. You like?"

Very much," said Christian with a chuckle, trying to get the words to come out. "So, you ever do guys? Waxing, I mean?"

Lori's smile broadened but she kept working on his nails. "Sure, every once in a while, but most guys aren't brave enough. Why, you interested."

"No," he said quickly, the realized that wasn't what he had meant to say, "I mean, well I made a joke to Ana about it and she got all excited. I guess the thought crossed my mind. I mean, do you think she'd like it?"

Lori stopped working on his nails and looked up, dumbfounded. "Are you serious? Of course she'd love it! I think it's a huge turn on. I mean there's nothing like going down on a totally smooth pussy right? Well it's the same with a blow job. So you think you're up for it?"

"Does it hurt a lot?" asked Christian shyly. By now he was blushing furiously.

"It'll sting a bit, sure," said Lori truthfully, "but nothing more than that. Besides, I'm the best."

Christian sighed and nodded.

Lori almost squealed in delight. "Cool! Ana's going to love it! Stay here I'll be right back. And so it went. Lori's hands were gentle, expert, and it seemed to Christian, rather sensual. Twice he caught her licking her lips as she worked, and he wasn't quite sure about her insistence that it would be easier if he were hard. But he wasn't going to deny loving her ministrations as she stroked him to rigidity. The only shocking bit had been when he had felt her smear the warm wax across his anus. He was about to protest, when the strip came ripping off, causing him to bite his lip against the momentary pain.

"I always find it best to sneak that one in," she said. "So shall finish the job back there?"

Christian shrugged and she had him flip over and the proceeded to remove the last vestiges of hair from his rump. She spread oil on his backside to remove any traces of remaining wax, and couldn't help herself slipping the tip if one oily finger into his ass just a millimeter. She then flipped him over and proceeded to oil his balls and cock, spending more time than was probably necessary, but Christian wasn't complaining.

"Ok Christian, all done." She handed him a mirror and he held it down to check out the effect.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Looks pretty good, I guess."

"You guess right," Lori said. She took the mirror and handed him her card, leaning in, her hand dropping back to stroke his cock a couple more times. "So if you ever need this done again you know where to come to. And if things don't work out between you and Ana, give a call. We can compare wax jobs."

Christian smiled; what else could he do? Ana was already done and had headed back to the room. He walked in and found her lounging in the huge tub, which was filled with bubbles.

"Now that, is fucking sexy," he said.

"Hey you, I wondered what happened to you. I thought maybe Lori had given you a massage with a happy ending." Ana's smirk made him recall the phone number in his robe's pocket.

"Nope," he said, "but I dare say she would have. I got her phone number."

Ana laughed. "She's such a slut, but I love her to death. We've been friends forever! So what took so long then?"

Christian walked up to the edge of the tub and dropped his robe, revealing his freshly waxed cock and balls.

"Holy fucking shit," exclaimed Ana, "I thought you were kidding!"

Christian smiled. "Well I was, actually. But when you got so excited..."

Ana looked up at him with an adorable smile. "You did this for me?"

"Well sure," Christian said. "Well you and the other girls at the office. I figure if I can nail the office hottie, I should be able to work my way through the secretarial pool in no time."

Ana reached out and took his hand, and guided him into the tub. He entered the warm water and slid into Ana's arms. They caressed each other's bodies, the bubbles causing their skin to glide against each other. Ana's hands were instantly on his smooth balls, a gentle touch which made Christian gasp at the sensation.

"I know," said Ana, "isn't it great? It makes me so sensitive so I can only imagine what it does to you."

"Fuck, why haven't I done this before?" asked Christian. The sensation was intense.

"You just haven't had a sexy kinky bitch to put perverted ideas in your head until now."

Christian chuckled. "Well, you got anymore?"

"A few," she said. She then reached out and flipped on the whirlpool jets. Christian buried his face once more between her luscious tits, sucking, caressing, devouring with abandon. After a few minutes he heard Ana exclaim and looked up. All he could see was white.

All around him were bubbles, completely covering him, and obscuring his view of Ana's face. He heard the jets of the whirlpool shut off and Ana laughing. They stood up, and found themselves chest deep in foamy bubbles.

"Ok, so whirlpool jets and bubble bath don't mix," said Ana giggling. Her hand found purchase on his bare cock again and she licked her lips. "Still, this is an interesting predicament. Stay right there."

She disappeared under the foam and Christian felt her wet tongue begin to travel across his balls. He spread his legs to brace himself as Ana began to stroke his cock. She licked her way up his smooth shaft and took the head into her sweet lips. She then began bobbing her head, sucking firmly on his cock as her hands caressed his balls. The sensation of her lips on his sensitive cock, her nails dragging gently across his smooth balls was incredible. Slowly she took him completely down her throat and hummed at her success, swallowing to milk the head of his cock with her throat muscles. She slid a wet finger across his taint and caressed his asshole. Feeling it waxed bare as well she gasped in surprise, which caused her to choke around his cock.

She pulled back and coughed. When she had recovered she looked at Christian in surprise. "You waxed your ass too?"

"Well, I didn't really have much to do with it," quipped Christian, "but yeah, it's all gone."

Ana jumped from the tub and almost slipped. Christian grabbed her to steady her, admonishing her to be careful. "Shut up Christian and get out, I want to see. Come here, on the bed."

Christian stared at her and she sighed in exasperation. Christian stepped out and walked, dripping on the carpet to the bed. "Turn around, on your hands and knees." Christian just looked at her and she dropped her eyes to the carpet. "I'm sorry Christian, I just got excited. Please, get on your hands and knees so I can see your sexy ass?"

Christian rolled his eyes and got onto the bed, on his hands and knees, ass up in the air like Ana had been earlier. "How's this?" he asked.

"Umm perfect!" she exclaimed. She caressed his bare ass, softly and lovingly. She softly kissed his cheeks and ran a hand down under him to play with his balls. Christian relaxed and succumbed to her ministrations, reveling in her touch. He felt her tongue lick tentatively as his taint, just below his asshole and tensed in anticipation. A warm breath and she swirled her tongue up across his ultra-sensitive asshole. Christian moaned at her touch and Ana licked him once again, and again.

"Damn," he said, "that is fucking intense!"

"You like?" asked Ana tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said.

"Good, because I've been having a hard time resisting doing this!" With that buried her face into his crack, probing deeply with her tough. She licked his asshole in abandon and reached under to stroke his cock. Christian was overcome by the sensations, but recognized the smooth glide of her lubricated hand; she was using her own juices as lubricant. The realization almost put him over the edge. Finally she stopped.

"Fuck I can't take this anymore," she said excitedly. "I want you Christian, now."

Christian turned around and she was instantly on top of him, her tongue dueling with his in a frantic, heated kiss. Christian slid his cock over her dripping pussy until Ana pushed back and wedged him into her cleft. She rode him slowly, which surprised Christian because of how aggressive she had been thus far. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back and took him deep into her. She sighed contentedly and ground her clit against him. Christian reached up and pinched her nipples firmly which sent her over the edge. Ana's pussy let loose a deluge of fluid which coated his balls. She reached back and managed to slid a finger into his ass, which was now fully lubricated by her gush of juices. She rode him faster, pounding him deep into her tight pussy as she fingered his asshole until he exploded inside her. His hot cum made her gasp and another small tremor passed through her body. When he stopped spasming, Ana lay flat on his chest and sighed. They lay there in silence caressing each other and letting their strength return.

"Christian," Ana said with sudden shyness, "nothing I could say, or ask for would freak you out, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but given the fact that we've ventured into ass licking, I'd say I'm pretty sexually liberated, wouldn't you? What you got in mind?"

Ana smiled. "Well you hit the nail on the head. Ever since you made me cum from licking my ass that's about all I think about. Do you know how many times I masturbated last night waiting for you? The whole time I was just imagining your tongue in my ass."

"So you want me to lick your ass again?" asked Christian with overenthusiastic humor. "Roll over and get that ass in the air. I'll get right on it!"

Ana giggled and punched his arm. "Shut up. Seriously, I started playing around last night and wound up laying here with one hand in my pussy and the other fingering my ass. I came so hard I had to call down for clean sheets!"

"Before that there is one more thing I want to say" said Ana nervously

"What is it baby?"

"I..I..I"

"Ana baby why are you so nervous just say it" said Christian

"I LOVE YOU" Ana said it out loud.

Ana looked at Christian nervously so see his reaction, but Christian was standing there like a statue.

"I know you just like me as a friend or just as fuck buddy, but I have never felt like for someone as I feel for you and it okay that you don't feel that way. I understand"

Christian was shocked he couldn't believe what just happened. He felt like it was a dream, he loved this woman so much but was so scared to say something and now this beautiful woman told me that she loves me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" said Christian smiling.

"I love you so much Ana, I don't know how to describe it and I know we don't know each other for that long but I love you and I will love your baby as much as its my own.

Ana looked up with teary eye "Christian I don't know what to say, I am just so fucking happy"

"Now come her and make love to me Baby" said Ana as she lays on the bed.

Christian's imagination went back to that mental movie of this gorgeous woman, lying back in a cloud of white sheets, her hands sliding over her swollen belly on their way to her dripping crotch. He could see her huge nipples harden into half inch-long points as she smeared her juices across her smooth mound. Her fingers parting her dark and swollen lips, plunging deep into her pussy and her other hand tracing small circles around her tight asshole. His cock began to swell again as his imagination took him on a wild ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hello? Christian?" Ana's voice jerked him from his reveries.

"Sorry, just imagining you lying here touching yourself."

Ana smiled and got to her knees. She wrapped her arms around him and they knelt on the bed, kissing and caressing for a long time. Christian turned her around and knelt behind her and kissed her neck over her shoulder. Ana moved her ass back and forth, grinding against his thickening cock, her hands holding his thighs. His hands caressed her breasts, his fingers rolling her huge nipples and smiling at the slight trickles of milky fluid which dribbled past.

"I can't wait until you really start lactating," he said.

"So you plan to be around for a while?" asked Ana, trying to be sarcastic, but falling prey to his ministrations.

"If you'll let me," said Christian into her neck.

"Will you still want me when I'm really fat?" asked Ana in a moan.

Christian's hand left her breasts and he gently caressed her swollen belly. He wasn't sure if her being pregnant turned him on, but it certainly didn't turn him off. Still there was just something sensual about this beautiful woman, this vessel of life as she had said. Christian suddenly realized what it was. She was now, in this state, the epitome of woman, both mother and lover, combined into one amazing sensual and feminine creature.

"At the risk of sounding like a pervert, even more so," Christian whispered in her ear. "The more pregnant you get, the more beautiful, and the more desirable."

"So will you still want me when I'm not pregnant?" asked Ana playfully?

"You plan on me being around that long?" asked Christian, throwing her words back to her.

"If I let you," she said, and leaned back to lock her mouth over his.

Christian's hands dropped between her spread legs and his fingers were instantly engulfed in fluid. She was dripping again, her entire mound covered by her thick vaginal fluid. His fingers played with her thick pussy lips, pinched at her slick clit, and traveled lower to stroke her puckered ass.

"Christian," said Ana breathlessly, "I had a point earlier. I want you to do something."

"Anything."

"Promise you won't think..."

"What do you want Ana," said Christian, cutting her off and sliding two fingers deep into her pussy until she gasped.

"Fuck me in the ass," she said breathlessly.

Christian stopped, stunned. "What?"

"Please?" she moaned into his mouth. "I've been thinking about it all day. Well, I guess all night too. But when you started tonguing my ass again, fuck! I never knew my ass was so sensitive. Hell I never really even played with my own ass, let alone ask anyone touch it."

Christian looked into her blazing eyes and swallowed hard.

"That's right, baby," she said huskily, licking his lips, "I've never done that before, not even with my vibrator. So would do Ana a favor and fuck my tight little virgin ass for me"

Christian's cock twitched against her as she ground her ass into him. He could feel her wetness against the head. Christian shook his head. "You are a nasty little minx aren't you?"

Ana smiled. "Not normally, but you do something to me." She bent over until she was on her knees, face down, ass raised high in the air. She reached back and started rubbing her thick juices all over her ass. "So what do you say?"

Christian cleared his throat and leaned forward. "How's this for an answer?" He firmly planted his tongue in her ass, savoring the taste of her juices. Ana growled. He pulled back and asked, "Do you have any lubricant?"

Ana looked back at him like he was crazy. "Um Christian, as much as I'm dripping right now, I think we're ok. Just take it slow, please?"

Christian pulled her back upright and kissed her again. "Baby I'm going to be so gentle with you, you'll barely notice I'm here."

"I hope you aren't that gentle," said Ana. "Now shut up and fuck me."

Christian gently pushed her back down and using two fingers, scooped up some of her juices. He slowly rubbed the juices into her ass until he felt the tight ring relax. He then slid one slick finger into her, and was surprised at how easily it slid past. He swirled the finger around until she opened a bit more and added a second slick finger. Ana moaned at his ministrations, and then gasped as Christian shoved his cock balls deep into her cunt.

After a few minutes of pumping her pussy and fingering her asshole, Christian asked her is she was ready. Ana growled, begging him to do it, and he withdrew from her pussy. He placed the head of his slick cock, against her asshole and pushed. So slick was his cock with her juices that the head failed to penetrate, but rather slipped up her crack. Christian laughed and repositioned, using a thumb to guide as he pushed forward. Finding purchase, the head of his thick cock slid past the tight ring of her asshole. He then paused to give Ana a chance to relax.

"Oh fuck," she gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Christian, concerned.

"No, no, fuck. I figured it would hurt at least a little, but no it just feels great." Ana was practically moaning. "I mean, I feel stretched like crazy, but it doesn't really hurt or even sting! Just keep going slow."

Christian pushed a little deeper before pulling back until just the head was in and pushed back a bit deeper. In 5 strokes he was buried to the hilt, his cock lodge against her rectum. He could feel her ass spasming around him. Ana was breathing heavily and moaning. After a few seconds he pulled all the way back and plunged back until he was balls deep again. He fucked her slowly, marveling at how tight her ass was, yet how easily his lubricated cock slid in and out of her. Unconsciously he began to pump faster.

"Yeah baby," Ana panted. She arched her back even more until Christian was leaning over her, straight down into her.

Ana's orgasm started to build and she began moaning loudly, rubbing her clit. The orgasm reached its peak when suddenly Ana let out a squeak of pain and pitched forward, pulling Christian's cock from her ass. He was instantly beside her. "Shit Ana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah," she said, "sorry. Nothing you did, just a cramp in my back. I guess this isn't a good position." She shook her head, her face showing pure frustration, not pain.

Christian chuckled. "Lay on your side."

Ana raised an eyebrow and did so. He slid in behind her in a spooning position. She immediately understood and cooed, curling her legs up and pushing her ass against him. Christian easily slid his rigid cock past her asshole and deep into her once more.

"Oh yeah, this is fucking perfect," cooed Ana, reaching back to caress him.

Christian threw and arm over her and began to firmly squeeze her supple breasts and again roll her nipples between his fingers. He began to increase his pace again.

"Oh yeah, Christian," said Ana. "Come on baby, fuck my ass. A little faster. Yeah, that's it. Perfect!"

Christian firmly plunged into her, not too fast and not too hard. She gripped his cock tightly, but still it slid in and out. Ana reached down and shoved three fingers into her wet cunt, producing a series of sloppy wet sounds that made his blood boil. She began to scream as she came again, moaning his name loudly.

Christian felt his own orgasm begin to build, and Ana must have sensed it as well. She arched her back forcing him even deeper and reached over her shoulder to grab a handful of his hair, looking into his eyes over her shoulder.

"I can feel you swelling Christian," she said. "So you like fucking my ass? Fucking my tight, wet ass?"

Christian moaned. She knew just what she was doing and the effect this nasty talk had on him. "I'm almost there, but your ass is so tight it's stopping me," said Christian with a groan.

Ana smiled and licked her lips. "Come for me baby. Cum in my ass. Fill my tight virgin ass with that hot, sticky cum of yours. I want to feel it oozing out of my hot virgin ass..."

It was too much. Christian exploded into her ass, completely losing control. He grabbed harshly at her hips and yanked her to him, burying himself as deep in her butt as her could as his cock spurted his seed into her bowls. So intense was the orgasm that it was as if a glass rod had exploded inside his cock, sending stinging shards ripping from the inside out. He cried out, moaning her name as the convulsions of orgasm swept over him, even after his cock was drained of cum. Finally, he collapsed, totally spent.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but was brought back to consciousness as his cock popped flaccidly from her asshole. He looked down and saw a thick rivulet of milky cum follow it, oozing out of Ana's red and gaping asshole.

Ana started chuckling, giggle, moaning all at once. "Oh my god Christian, that was so fucking cool! I can't believe I made you cum so hard you passed out."

"Be nice," said Christian, still catching his breath, "or I'll shove my dick back in your ass and fuck you harder."

Ana flipped over and looked into his eyes, totally serious. "Promise? Right now?"

Christian looked at her for a moment before he started laughing heartily. "Are you serious? Ana, I couldn't get it up if a troop of boy scouts showed up and lashed my dick to a tent pole. Fuck, I've never came that hard. It felt like my cock exploded, I mean literally exploded. I expected to pull it out and see a big stump.

Ana giggled and caressed his flaccid, slimy member. She then reached back and caressed her cum filled asshole. She cooed, and got in front of him on all fours. "So, does this look as hot as it feels?"

Christian looked up. There she was, her asshole now looking crimson and abuse, cum dripping slowly to coat her entire crack. Her pussy lips were darks and swollen, open like a blooming flower to reveal the hot pink inner folds, and her clit was hugely erect, poking farther out from under its hood than he had ever seen it.

"Wish I had a camera," said Christian.

"Ooo good idea!" exclaimed Ana, sitting up. "Maybe next time."

Christian smiled and got from the bed and held out a hand to her. "Come on babe, let's go get cleaned up.

The sat in the tub, minus the bubbles this time, the whirlpool jets caressing their bodies. He looked over to where Ana lay, curled under his arm, and was stuck again by her beauty. Her wet skin absolutely glowed in the light of the fireplace, stretched taunt yet silky smooth, over her swollen belly and breasts. Her overly dark and large nipples, a side effect of her gravid state, stood erect under the slight stimulation of the jets and begged to be suckled upon. He reached out and caressed her stomach gently.

Ana turned her smiling face to his. "What are you thinking?" As soon as it came out she rolled her eyes. "Sorry that was a totally cliché question, wasn't it?"

Christian smiled. "I was just thinking about how perfectly normal it is to be attracted to a pregnant woman and how much I love you in just short period of time, You are right now at your most feminine, so why shouldn't I be?"

Ana nodded. "That's basically what I realized yesterday. Seriously though, thank you Christian. In two days you've removed 4 months' worth of damage to my self-esteem. How can I ever repay you for that?"

"Oh I think you've done just fine." Christian replayed the last couple days quickly through his mind, "although there is that lingering guilt I'll be stuck with. I mean, I just ass-fucked someone's mom."

Ana's giggle transitioned into a husky growl. She licked her lips and reached under the water to grasp his cock. "So, you will keep fucking someone's mom and now that you have accepted my baby, you would be fucking you son's mom.

Christian smiled "My hot baby mama, Ana promise me that you will never leave me, I don't want to be without you ever. I want to be part of you babies life too, I am already smitten to this baby, please promise me.

"I will never leave you Christian, I should be worried about you leaving me, I don't want to be a single mother and I can't imagine my life without you. I need you and this baby need you too Christian.

"Ana, I love you so much please move in with me, I want to be with you all the time and I want to be you happily ever after"

"Yes Christian, I will move in with you, I love you so much" Ana said as she kissed Christian with passion.

"We are a family now Ana" Christian hugged Ana as she smiled at him thinking about their future together.

 **This is the end of my story, I really hope you guys like it, I know it's a short story but I am working on some other stories too and I will try to post them either this week or next week. Please ignore my mistakes. Thank you guys so much for supporting and loving this story. Please keep reading my stories and enjoy.**

 **Until next time xoxox.**


End file.
